


Sophia Salvatore

by Damonsfuturewife



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonsfuturewife/pseuds/Damonsfuturewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia Salvatore is the 16 year old sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She has Damon's wit and Stefan's compassion. This story mentions events from the TV series, just not in the way they were written for the show. I have adapted them to suit my story. WARNING! Most, if not all chapters include or mention spanking of a minor. If it's not your thing - don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damon's Back!

I was confined to my bedroom, grounded again for my inability to keep my mouth shut when I have clearly already gone too far. I swear Stefan has been crankier than ever since we came back to Mystic Falls. So I'm here, getting babysat by my uncle/nephew Zach, whilst Stefan is out at a party. I so wish I was 18, then no one would be able to tell me what to do - least of all my brother - who is only a little older than myself. 

Jumping off my bed, pulling my earphones out at the same time so I can get a blood bag from the basement, I was halted in my tracks by the sound of Stefan growling and a loud smashing noise, followed by a thudding sound outside. 

I ran downstairs and out the front door just in time to see my eldest brother Damon standing intimidatingly over Stefan.   
"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me - you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again!" He threatened him. 

I ran over, as fast as my vampire speed would allow me to and crashed in to Damon. Taking him off guard, I was able to shove him twenty feet away from Stefan and he landed with a satisfying thud on the ground in front of the hedge.   
"As you can see - I still drink people blood!" I spat at him, annoyed that he has come back after being gone for so long and thinking he could try to bully Stefan. 

"Hello little sister, nice to see you too!" He said, standing up and dusting himself off.  
"What do you want, Damon?" I asked him, pulling Stefan up off the ground.   
"I've come to see my favourite sister"   
"I'm your only sister - dumb ass"   
"watch your mouth" he warned, pointing his finger at me.   
"Whatever!"

I turned around and made my way back inside the boarding house. Stefan and Damon followed close behind.   
"What are you really here for?" I heard Stefan ask.   
"Like I said brother, I'm here to see my little sister, I've missed her!"   
"of course you have" I say with a roll of my eyes.   
"Well, I'd like to say it's been nice to see you - but that would be lying - so don't let the door hit you where the good Lord split you" I waved bye to him as I made my way back to the stairs heading to my room. 

"SOPHIA" Damon yelled,   
"DAMON" I mimicked, turning to face him. I gasped when I realised that he was right in front of me.   
"When did you get so rude?"   
"When you got off and left us, AGAIN!" I emphasised the again as this isn't the only time he has abandoned our family, in fact, I've lost count of how many times it's been. 

"Come on Soph, I know you've missed me too" he was standing there in his signature, black leather jacket just smirking at me, and it totally infuriated me.   
"you know fuck all Damon, I haven't missed you in the slightest!" I lied. Of course I have missed him, he's my big brother, but I'm not going to let him know that.   
"You do remember I can tan you ass good, right?" He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me closer to him. The smirk had disappeared from his face, and was replaced with a look of pure anger. 

Stefan came to my rescue, pulling Damon away from me and sending me to my room. Once at the top of the stairs, I turned back round to look at my brothers   
"Stefan?" I called,   
"yes Soph?"   
"Don't take no shit off him, you know" I told him.   
"That's it" Damon said before running up the stairs, heading straight for me. I took off and ran to my room, shoving my door open and I tried my best to close it before he reached me. Too late. He is on the other side, pushing against me. 

I backed away from the door, knowing I wouldn't win against him and he came barging in to my room. He has a face like a bulldog ready to attack. This was my cue to start begging - my bravado disappeared the second he charged after me. 

"No Damon, stop... Please, I'm sorry!" I begged. I held my hands up in front of me, in a surrendering manner, whilst I backed away from him, getting deeper into my room.   
"No you're not - but you will be!" Those seven little words he muttered, made my heart drop straight to my stomach. In the moment, all I can think is fight or flight? I decide on the latter and bolt for the door, hoping to make it to Stefan. He will protect me. 

Damon grabs me before I am even within arms reach of the door. An evil smirk plastered on his face.   
"Did you really think you could run away from me, little girl?" Oh shit. I'm dead! 

I struggle against his grip, trying to free myself - but it is totally useless. He drags me over to my desk, sits on my chair and pulls me over his lap. 

He never held back as he went straight to the task at hand - spanking my butt. I manage to hold it together for the first few swats, but it's pointless. Damon is a master in the art of spanking. By the tenth swat, I am squirming. By the twentieth, I am kicking like David Beckham and by the thirtieth, I am crying like a toddler. I never could take a spanking well - especially one at the hands of Damon.   
"No more, D.. OW! Damon, p-pleeease? OOOOW! I'm sorry... I won't... AHH! say it a-again!" 

Begging and false promises doesn't usually work with Damon, but I try it anyway. I always do! To my surprise, he lets me up. Wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands, I stare at him cautiously. What's his game? What's he planning? He has never gave up this easily before? What makes the situation even worse is that he is just staring back at me. Scary and creepy, all rolled in to one. 

After a minute or two of our stare-out, I finally find my voice (and courage) and ask him,   
"is that it?"   
"Why? Would you like more?" He responds with his hand raised in a threatening manner. "No, I'm good!"   
"Nooo what?"   
"No sir!"   
"There's my little sister!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Stop rolling your eyes"   
"sorry sir!". 

"Now, are you going to give your big brother a hug, or what?" He stands up and opens his arms invitingly. As much as I wanted to slap him and tell him to do-one, I want to hug him even more. I dive in to his embrace and hug him like my life depends on it. I have missed him so much. 

I pull away from him, wanting to ask him a question but I'm not sure I want to know the answer.   
"So, what going on? Are you staying this time, or...?"   
"Or...?"   
"Or leaving again? I swear I've got major abandonment issues because of you!" He rubs my head and laughs, thinking I'm joking. I'm not.   
"I'm staying... For a while anyway." 

I knew it! He's going to stay for a bit, mess with Stefan's head, then disappear. SSDD! I don't know why I even get my hopes up with him? 

We make our way downstairs and I see Stefan staring into the fire, lost in his own thoughts. I walk over to him and wrap my arm around his waist.   
"You ok Stef?"   
"Yeah! How about you?"   
"I'm good, no thanks to you!" I gently push him using my shoulder.   
"Why didn't you come up and help me?"  
"Because Damon was right to do that - you shouldn't be cussing!"   
"Pft thanks!"   
"You're more than welcome" he joked, forcing a smile. 

"Bourbon brother?" Damon asked Stefan.   
"I might as well" he replied, walking over to retrieve the offered drink.   
"Can I have one?"   
"NO" they both shout in unison.   
"Jeez, I only asked" I flop down on the sofa and pout.   
"Cheer up princess, you've only got two more years till you turn 18... Oh wait... No you won't!"   
"Oh, ha ha, you're so funny, Damon... Not!" I throw a scatter cushion at him and it bounces off his face. 

Damon looks at his watch.   
"Isn't it past your bedtime?"   
"I don't have a bedtime, Damon."   
"Well you do now. Go." He points up the stairs.   
"Seriously?"   
"Yep" he makes an over exaggerated popping sound as he pronounces the 'p'.  
"Stefan?" I receive a shrug as a reply. I let out an exasperated sigh.   
"Yeah, when are you leaving again?"   
"Bed. Now."   
"God! You're such a dick when you want to be!" 

I get up and started for the stairs as Damon gives me a solid swat to my rear, propelling me forward a few steps.   
"Ow! What was that for?"   
"You know what it was for 'sailor', keep it up because there is plenty more where that came from!" He held up his hand wiggled his fingers. I turn and walk away in a huff.   
"Night Stefan." I call over my shoulder. 

I wake up bright and early this morning, wondering what the day will bring. It's been just over a week since Damon came back and what a boring week it's been - for me anyway. He is being such a controlling jerk. I really don't think I can take much more. 

Entering the kitchen, Stefan asks me what I would like for breakfast.   
"Could I have some cheese on toast, please?"   
"Of course you can" he smiles and makes his way over to the refrigerator.   
"So... Where is he?" I ask   
"In bed probably, I haven't seen or heard him yet."   
"and what about Zach?"   
"He's gone away for a few days."   
"Lucky him!"

Damon comes strolling into the kitchen just as I am finishing my breakfast. We totally blank him.   
"Are you ready for school?" Stefan asks as I put my plate in the sink.   
"I'll be ready in 10. I just need to grab my things."   
"Oh, morning Damon, hey kids. How are you today?"   
"You know Damon, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?"   
"Well if I wasn't being ignored my siblings, I wouldn't have to resort to that, would I?"  
"Morning Damon. How are you on this very fine day? Oh wait, I really don't care!"  
"Ouch!" He puts his hand over his heart "that hurts little sister." 

Ok, so that might have been a bit harsh but he's really annoying me with his bossiness, telling me what I can and can't do ALL the time. I seriously think I'm going insane. Can vampires even go insane? By the looks of it, we'll find out soon enough. 

I am waiting by the front door for Stefan to give me a ride to school.   
"Come on Stef, we're gonna be late."  
"Coming" he shouts back. We arrived at school exactly 8 minutes later. 

All day, everyone has been talking about the 5 people who have died within the last week. How it's so creepy because "nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls!" They obviously don't know the truth about the 'Battle of Willow Creek'. 

The end of day bell rings and I say goodbye to Sarah and Emma and head to the car park to meet Stefan. He is waiting next to his car talking to Elena. As nice as Elena is - I still can't get past the fact that she looks exactly like Katherine. I mean seriously, if they weren't born centuries apart, I would swear they were twins! 

"Hey Stefan, hey Elena!" I'm not really in the mood to speak to them, but I don't want to seem rude. I get in the car and wait for Stefan to get in. As soon as we drive away, I ask him if he has heard about the recent deaths.   
"Yeah, I heard. 5 bodies all drained of blood"  
"it's him, isn't it?" He knows who I mean.   
"I am fairly positive."

Everywhere Damon goes, death follows. It's a given. He has no regard for human life. As much as I love my brother, I hate that about him. He thinks people are his for the taking. 

We arrive home and there is no sign of Damon. I fetch a blood bag from the basement and go back up to Stefan.  
"Steeef" I say in a sing song voice.   
"Yeeah" he copies.   
"Can I go to a party tonight at Jake's? Pleeease?"   
"Aaaah no"   
"what? Why not?"   
"Because you're still grounded, that's why not!"   
"Just let me go to the party and then I can be grounded again tomorrow?"   
"It doesn't work like that and you know it!"  
"Awww Stefan, don't be such a fucking dick!" Again, my mouth has run away with it self. Stefan is next to me in half a second. He turns me to the side and lands five stinging swats to my backside.   
"Ooow Stefan! Really?" I try to rub the sting away with zero joy. 

Two hours later, I am in my room finishing up my homework when I hear Damon coming in. I put my thing back in my bag and make my way downstairs. By the time I walk in to the living-room, Stefan and Damon are already arguing about the recent deaths.   
"You can't do that here Damon, I won't allow it" Damon does an evil chuckle,   
"I'll take that as an invitation!" He's such a douche! 

I am staying out of this one. I know the more you tell Damon not to do something - the more hell bent he is on doing it.   
"Damon?" He turns to look at me.   
"Can I go..."   
"I said no, Sophia!" Stefan interrupts me.  
"Yeah, well I wasn't asking you, was I?"  
"Ooooo sassy!" Damon jokes.   
"Well, like I was saying, can I go to a party tonight at J..." He cuts me off before I even have a chance to finish asking him.   
"No!"   
"Oh my god! why?"   
"Because I said so!"   
"That's not a reason!"   
"It's the only one I need!"   
"You both do realise that I am almost 161 years old, right? I should be allowed to go to a high school party."   
"And you do realise that you are technically only a 16 year old child?"   
"And technically" I throw some air quotes in here "Stefan is only 17 and he gets to do what's he want."   
"Yes, but he's a man."   
"Argh, you're such a sexist pig, Damon!" "And...? Your point being?"   
"Forget it!" I stomp off back to my cell, formally known as my bedroom. 

I start planning my escape. I am going to that party, I don't care what either of them say! I group text Sarah, Emma and a few others and let them know that I'll be there around 9 o'clock. I have roughly 3 hours to sort out what I am going to wear and how I am going to pull it off. I know that if, who am I kidding, when I get caught - it's not going to be pretty. And I'm more than positive that it will be my butt that pays the price. This party had better be worth it! 

I put on my black, knee high boots, black denim mini skirt and a white, low cut, tight fitting vest with a black bra. I straighten my long, mousy brown hair until it is super sleek and put some make-up on before I jump from my window to the tree across the way. I could have just jumped to the ground but I didn't want to make too much noise and risk one of my brothers hearing me. It is now 8:50pm. I know that with my vampire speed, I could make it to the party in under five minutes. 

I search for Sarah and Emma as soon I reach Jakes house. The party is booming. The music is blaring and there must easily be over 100 people here. His front lawn is littered with plastic red cups and they are also scattered around his living-room and kitchen. 

I find my friends in the far end of the kitchen with Gemma, Jack, Connor, Steven and Jeremy. They are all having tequila slammers.   
"Hey Soph!", Sarah called.   
"Do you want one?" She offered me a shot.  
"Eeerm no thanks, I'm good. I'll have a beer though?" There is no way I can go home drunk, my brothers would kill me. Literally. Then they would wait for me to come back to life and probably kill me again. 

I have been at the party for about two hours now and I'm feeling pretty buzzed. I have been talking to Jeremy Gilbert for about 20 minutes. We are just about to have another beer (I know I said I wouldn't get drunk, but hey, it's a party!) when Jeremy says that Stefan is here.   
"What? Where?"   
"He's over there" I follow where he was pointing to and sure enough - there is Stefan.   
"Crap! Crap, crap, crap!" I am starting to panic.   
"Jeremy, he can't find me here. I need to go." He looks at me puzzled for a second before he grabs my hand and leads me out the back door and across jakes back garden. 

Once we are completely clear of the party, we stop running. I pretend to be out of breath to appear human.   
"So, what was all that about?" Jeremy asked me.   
"I weren't allowed to come tonight, so I snuck out. Stefan must have found out where the party was and came to drag me back home."  
"Stefan's only your brother, right? Why does he care so much what you do?"   
"It's a long story"   
"I've got time." 

We start walking towards the boarding house.   
"My parents died a few years ago so my older brother, Damon, who was only 18 at the time, had to take care of Stefan and I." I hate lying to Jeremy, but when you are a vampire trying to live a human life - it's a necessity.   
"Then last year Damon left and it was just me and Stefan. I guess he just feels responsible for me."   
"I know the feeling. Elena has been like that with me since our parents died."   
"Life kinda sucks, eh?"   
"You could say that again!"

The truth is, even before all of this 'demon of the night' shit, Damon was more of a father to Stefan and I than Giuseppe ever was. For the last 145 years, when Damon hasn't been around, Stefan has adopted that role - much to my annoyance sometimes. But for the most part, I am eternally grateful to him. He is my rock, my constant, no matter what happens in our lives. 

We make it to the drive way heading to the boarding house and I thank Jeremy for walking me home.  
"Anytime" he smiles and walks off towards his house. I notice that the lights are still on downstairs, meaning Damon is in. I sneak over to beneath my window and jump up, trying to keep as quiet as possible. 

I climb through my bedroom window and go straight to my walk-in closet to put my pyjamas on. As I walked out, my focus goes straight to Damon, lounging on my bed with his hands behind his head and a smug smirk on his face.   
"Where have you been, little Miss Gallivant?"  
"I've haven't been anywhere. I just changed my pyjamas because the other ones I was wearing got nail varnish on" I am a shit liar! Damon jumped off the bed.   
"Don't lie to me, little one. You're only making it worse for yourself." He stalked towards me, menacingly slow.   
"I um, I... I went to the party" I give up. There is no point even trying to get out of this one.  
"Oh, you went to the party, did you? That wouldn't be the same party I specifically told you not to go to, would it?"   
"Um, yes sir" I decide to play the good girl card, hoping he will go easier on me. 

"Downstairs, now." He walks out of my room and I follow quickly behind.   
"Sit" he orders once we reach the sofa's. He pullsnout his phone and calls Stefan.   
"Hey brother, I just called to let you know that the wonderer has returned."   
"When did she get back?"   
"About 5 minutes ago"   
"ok, I'm on my way." Damon hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. 

It feels like forever has passed till Stefan comes storming through the front door. He looks so angry. Shit. Why did I go to that stupid party? 

"Stefan I..."   
"Shhh. Don't talk right now"   
"but..."   
"Ah ah ah! He said, don't talk!" Damon says. I sit back and folded my arms over my chest. Why won't they just let me talk?   
"Come on Stefan, let's go in the kitchen and discuss our little sisters indiscretions.   
"You, stay. Don't move from that spot."   
"Yes sir" I say with a salute.   
"Don't get cheeky, missy. You're in no position to be giving sass right now."   
"Sorry" 

They both enter the kitchen and one of them even turns on the blender so I'm not able to hear what they are saying. I consider sneaking over to the door and trying to listen but decide against it. As Damon has already said, I'm in enough trouble as it is. 

They come back in a couple of minutes later looking less angry but still far from calm.  
"Stefan and I have discussed your punishments.."   
"Punishments? As in, more than one?"  
"That's right Einstein. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He glares at me.  
"Stefan and I have discussed your punishments and decided that you are to receive 2 spankings. One off me and one off him."   
"You've got to be joking? Stefan please tell me he is joking?" I'm panicking. I don't want one spanking, never mind two!

"He's not joking." He states.   
"Why two though? That's not fair!"   
"It is totally fair, dear sister, as you disobeyed Stefan and you disobeyed me."  
"No!"   
"No?"   
"It's not happening. That's just cruel!" I stand up to leave but Damon holds his hand out to block my way.   
"Sit. Now."   
"No! Move" I shove him, well at least I try to. He must have been expecting it as he didn't move an inch. He spins me round and gives me an almighty swat on my ass. I swear I have never felt a smack so hard. Tears spring to my eyes immediately. 

Damon leans closer, so he was merely inches from my face.   
"Don't you EVER do that again!" I have never been so scared of him as I am right now. I make an audible gulp and sit back down.  
"Please... I'm sorry" "  
save it, Sophia. We are well passed that stage. Here's how this is going to go. I will spank you tonight for going to that party and Stefan is going to spank you tomorrow for going out when he had grounded you."

Oh, man. Why do I get myself in to these situations? "  
Well let's get this over with, shall we? Go to your room and I'll be up in a minute."   
"Yes sir" 

I'm sitting on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. Listening intently to the dreaded sound of footsteps ascending the stairs. I make a pact with myself that I am going to try my best not to cry. Or at lease hold off for as long as possible. I need to be strong and prove that I am not the little girl they see me as anymore. 

I must have been lost in my thoughts as I never heard Damon coming until he was knocking on my door. He walks in without waiting for me to acknowledge him. "Ready?"   
"Yes sir"   
"what? No arguing, complaining?" "  
No sir. I know I deserve it so I'm not going to fight you on this"   
"oooookay. Let's get started"

He sits on my desk chair and pats his thigh.  
"Hop on". I would have thought his actions were funny if it weren't for my impending doom. I lay myself over his lap and wait. 

"So, do we need to go over why you're in this position, or are we good to go?"   
"I think we pretty much covered it downstairs." I feel his arm wrap around my waist, effectively pinning me in place. The first swat lands and it hurts like hell. I don't think I'll be able to keep quiet through this. 

Damon is a mean spanker - you never know where he is going to smack next. I have already been given at least 20 swats, but I try not to count as it makes it seem worse. I am keeping my composure a lot better than I usually do. My breathing is erratic but I'm managing to keep my feet still and my hands on the floor. 

He starts on my thighs after a few more smacks. I can't take the pain anymore so I try and wiggle away from his hand. My attempts are futile but I can't stop myself. I feel Damon lower his left leg and raise his right and I begin to panic - I know what is coming next. I really can't take much more. 

With better access to my sit spots, he picks up his tempo and force behind each swat. I lose control of myself and begin crying my eyes out, begging him to stop. I'm kicking my legs and bucking my body before I reach back my hand and try to protect my burning backside from further assault. 

"Please, stop... I can't take any m-more!" I beg. He takes hold of my wrist and pins my hand to the small of my back, putting a bit of pressure on it to help keep me in place.   
"I'm so, so-sorry, Damon. OOOOW! I pr-promise to AHHH! Promise to... OWW! never go.. AH to another... Party OOW, please...? Againwithoutyourpermission." I rush through the last bit. 

My begging and pleading have no effect on him this time and he shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. After another round of spanks, that cover my entire backside and thigh area, I give up. I can't cope anymore. My whole body goes limp and I lay like a boneless body over his lap. Tears still pooling from my eyes and sobs still racking my body. 

I don't even realise that the spanking has stopped and that Damon is now rubbing circles on my back.   
"Shhh, it's ok Soph, it's over now." I'm struggling to get my crying under control but he lets me lay here a few more minutes to keep trying. 

My sobbing has calmed to silent tears with the occasional hiccoughing, so I pull myself up off his lap and throw my arms around his neck. I really need a cuddle right now. He pulls me on to his lap in a seated position, with my butt dangling between his legs, so as to not cause me anymore discomfort. Then he wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I openly start crying again, not just because of my recent spanking but because I have missed the feeling of being in my big brothers arms. I really hate it when he leaves us. 

I can feel myself drifting off to sleep but I don't want to leave Damon's embrace. He must have noticed that I'm falling asleep because he has picked me up, bridal style, and is walking over to my bed. He lays me down before covering me with my blankets, then he then kisses me on my head and wishes me sweet dreams.   
"Damon?" I manage to say, drowsily.   
"yeah, baby girl?" "  
Will you stay with me? Please?"   
"Of course I will princess, scoot over." I move over whilst he climbs into bed next to me. I rest my head on his chest and wrap my arm over his stomach and he puts his arm behind me. 

"Damon?"   
"Yeah Soph?"   
"I really have missed you, you know?"   
"I know baby, I know!"


	2. The Desiccation Ramification

I wake up this morning feeling strangely happy, despite the fact that I know I will be receiving round two of my punishment at some point today. Nothing can take away the feeling of waking up safe and sound in my big brothers arms, protected and loved. 

I'm feeling kinda stiff for not moving since a fell asleep last night, so I stretch out my limbs.   
"Good morning sleepy head." Damon asks me.   
"Morning."   
"How are you feeling?"   
"I'm good! What time is it?"   
"It's a quarter past ten." I jump off my bed like my sheets are made of hot coals.   
"What? I'm late for school! Why didn't you wake me?"   
"You snooze - you lose, little sister!" "Seriously? You're gonna joke right now? God Damon, I'm gonna get a detention now."  
"Relax... I told Stefan to take care of it, tell them your sick or whatever. Today it's just you and me." 

I can't help but smile knowing I get Damon to myself for the whole day.   
"What's brought this on?" I ask him. Although I don't really care what the reason is, I'm just happy regardless.   
"I wanna have a bit of fun, blow off some steam. Maybe we can go out of town, catch a movie, have a little snack?" He puts on his vampire face whilst comically biting his teeth, exposing his fangs. I shake my head.  
"No! Damon I... I don't"   
"Calm down, I'm joking. I know you don't feed off humans." Although I drink human blood, I haven't actually fed straight from a human for many years. I only drink from blood bags. "  
Has anybody ever told you how UNfunny you are?"   
"Unfunny huh?" He looks at me with his eyebrow raised as if in deep thought before he vamps up and throws me on the bed, pinning my hands above my head.

Before I even realise what is happening, he's tickling me, making me giggle like a ten year old.   
"Aah haha, get off me! Damon get off me. hahaha please?" I am ridiculously ticklish  
"not until you admit that I am incredibly funny and tell me that I am the funniest person you've ever met?"   
"NEVER!" I shout.   
"Never? We'll see about that" he releases my arms so he can tickle me with both hands.  
"Haha ok, ok. I give up. You're the funniest person I've ever met!"   
"There we go. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" I jump away from him and catch my breath. I walk over to the door before turning around to face him.   
"Did I say funniest person? I meant funniest LOOKING person!" I try to keep a serious look on my face but it's impossible.   
"Oh it's on, little wench." I run through the house with Damon hot on my heels. 

We spent the day cruising around in his blue Chevy Camaro Convertible, only stopping for pizza, a movie and for Damon to feed. 

We're back home now and as good as today has been, I know I will have to face Stefan sooner or later. Preferably later!   
"Do you want a drink, Soph?" Damon asks me as I flop down on the sofa.  
"Bourbon?" I know he means blood but it worth a shot, right? "Yeah... No!" "I thought not. And no, I'm good. Thanks anyway!". 

Stefan comes home 30 minutes later carrying a mixture of Chinese food. I find myself walking on egg shells around him. I'm hoping, by some miraculous turn of events, that he has forgotten about my punishment. I know it's unlikely but one can hope, can't they? And trust me, I'm hoping so hard. 

"What's your plans for tonight, brother?" Damon asked Stefan.   
"Elena and I are going to the Grill to meet Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler." My hopes have just been raised, tenfold. Maybe he has forgot? I keep quiet, not wanting to draw any attention to myself.   
"You?" Stefan returns the question.   
"I'm staying in with our little teenage rebel over here." He nods in my direction.  
"Speaking of which... Are you going to dole out your part of her punishment?" 

I stare at Damon, open mouthed.   
"Way to ruin a perfectly good day, Damon!" I can't believe he has just threw me under the bus like that. What an absolute dick!   
"I will take care of it before I leave." Stefan informed him. How can they be so blasé when talking about inflicting pain on me? Don't I have the best big brothers? 

"I don't mind if you wanna leave it and just go out?"   
"I'm sure you don't, little sister, but it's not going to happen!" Yep... That was my failed and feeble attempt at getting out of it.  
"Come on then, it's time to pay the piper" Stefan said.   
"Oooh. Do we have to?" I whine. I could literally kick myself realising just how young and pathetic I actually sounded saying that.  
"Would you rather I do it here?"   
"No! Definitely not!"   
"Hurry up then or right here is where it going to happen."

I follow Stefan up the stairs at a ridiculously slow pace.   
"Move it Sophia."   
"Ok, ok, I'm coming" why would I rush somewhere when I know what awaits me when I get there? I feel like a dead man walkin' on the green mile. 

Once we reach my room, Stefan walks over to my bed and sits on the edge. I hover by the door.   
"Come here, Sophia." He points to the floor beside his right leg. I gingerly walk over as instructed. "Why are you receiving this spanking?" Why does he always have to do this? Doesn't he realise it's embarrassing enough?   
"Because I went to the party when I was grounded." He pulls me over his lap, so my upper body is resting on my bed and my legs dangle at his side. 

Stefan always gives a warm up when spanking. He swats me about twenty times with only a small portion of his strength. It is enough to create a sting but that's about it. Stefan's spankings have always been the same, so he takes me totally off guard when he raises my skirt and starts to swat my panty clad bottom. It's crazy how much of a difference one item of clothing can make when it comes to reducing the sting. 

As soon as I recover from my initial shock, I reach back and try to pull my skirt back over my butt.   
"Ah ah, none of that!" Stefan says as he swats my hand. "Move your hand or I will remove your panties!" Holy shit! What has gotten into him? I move my hand back and tuck it under myself so as not to reach back again. The last thing I want is a spanking on the bare. That's far too embarrassing! And painful! 

He swats me methodically - all over my butt, sit spots and thighs. It goes like this: right cheek - left cheek - sit spots - thighs - repeat. He makes sure no spot is left untouched before he starts all over again. I am bawling like a baby and scissor kicking my legs after just the second round.   
"Please Stefan... I'm sorreeeey... OOOW! I won't... ARGH... I won't disobey you OW! anymore! Please... ah hahow... please stop!" My begging is futile as he doesn't stop. If anything, his speed increases. After 2 more rounds, my body goes limp as I give up fighting but my tears continue to fall. He stops after one more round. 

As soon as he has finished, he stands up, pulling me up with him. He holds me, whispering soothing things in my ear as he strokes my hair.   
"It's ok Soph, it's over now." I hold him tight and try my best to stop crying. After a minute my cries have reduced to sniffles with the occasional hiccough. 

Stefan knows that spankings always leave me feeling exhausted.   
"Would you like to lay down for a bit, or do you want to go back downstairs?" He asks.   
"I wanna go and sit with Damon, please."  
"Come on then." He carries me down, in his arms, like a small child and gently lowers me on to the couch. I immediately twist myself so I'm on my side, keeping my butt clear of any pressure. 

Stefan is ready to leave to go and meet his friends,   
"I'm going, I'll be back soon."   
"Bye Fabio, send my love to Elena" Damon said.   
"Bye Stef, have fun!" I said.   
"I will. Oh and Sophia" I look over at him,  
"behave!" I roll my eyes whilst stating   
"I will!" Like I'm going to get myself in to more trouble. Not this soon anyway - I'm not stupid! 

Damon and I are both reading. He is reading a smelly old copy of Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell and I am reading The Iron Queen, book 3 of the Iron Fey Series written by Julie Kagawa on my iPhone. At least one of us has kept up with the times. 

I am struggling to find a comfortable position.   
"Damon?" I ask.   
"Hmmm" he answers without taking his eyes away from his book.   
"Why do we have these ugly, old, uncomfortable sofas still? Why can't we buy some new ones?"   
"I like these sofas, they fit the ambiance of the place."   
"Ambiance? You know that they're about as comfortable as a park bench, right?" He laughs.   
"You could always go and sit on your bed." He said. I let out a deep sigh.   
"I know. I just..." I trailed off   
"You don't want to be on your own?" How does he know me so well?   
"No, not really."   
"How about we grab some snacks and go to my room?"   
"That sounds like a great idea!" 

Damon's bed is huge and super comfy! We settled down and start to eat our snacks. Damon also grabbed 2 blood bags and a can of Pepsi for me and a glass of bourbon for himself. After scoffing our way through 2 family size bags of chips and umpteen candy bars, I feel my eyes starting to droop. I yawn rather loudly.   
"Tired princess?"   
"Yep" I reply, rubbing my right eye and stretching. "I suppose I had better go to bed." I say gloomily.   
"You could always sleep here. I mean, it's not like I've got anyplace better to be on a Friday night." He gives me a sideways glance with a sideways smirk to match.   
"Our social lives really are ones to be envied, eh brother?" I laugh. 

I wake up at 7:30am and head back to my room to shower and get ready. Today I am officially ungrounded so I'm hoping to be able to go out with my friends. Two weeks of seeing nothing but school and the boarding house is highly depressing. I can't even remember what I was grounded for in the first place. 

I can hear Stefan talking in the kitchen. I go in and see Zach standing by the sink rinsing out two cups. I can smell the aroma of blood mixed with coffee in the air.   
"Hey Zach!" I greet him.   
"Hi sweetheart!"   
"How was your trip?" I really like Zach.   
"It was good. I done what needed to do." That sounds ominous but I don't ask him to elaborate as I know he won't tell me. 

"Stefan, is it ok if I go to the mall today with some friends?" I ask.   
"Of course you can. Make sure to take your cellphone incase I need to get I touch with you."   
"I will do."

I meet up with Sarah and we drive over to get Emma. We spend the day trawling around practically every shop in the mall until we have everything we need for the annual Founders Party tonight being held at the Lockwood's estate.

My phone rings whilst I'm in the car. Looking at the caller ID, I see its Stefan.   
"Hey Stef, what's up?"   
"Where are you?" He asks me. He doesn't sound right.   
"I'm on the highway, heading back to Sarah's. Why, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering where you were. Are you getting ready for the party in Sarah's?"   
"I was planning to, if that's ok?"   
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you at the party." 

Well that was weird, but I don't pay it too much thought as we start talking about how we are going to wear our hair tonight. 

We get back to Sarah's and decide to start getting ready straight away. I'm wearing an ankle length, royal blue, tight fighting dress with a heart shaped bust, silver shoes with 6 inch heels and a silver clutch purse. My hair is curled and pinned to the side with loose bits pulled out to frame my face and diamanté grips placed throughout. 

Sarah has on a short red dress with black shoes and black purse. Her shoulder length, brunette hair was straight and sleek. She also has a small tiara on. Emma is wearing a pale green, floor length dress with white shoes and a white purse. Her long blonde hair is curled with a bouffant on the top. 

We arrive at the party, fashionably late, and everyone is already here. Stefan is with Elena, and Damon is with Caroline. Tyler, Matt and Jeremy are together and it looks like they are drinking. 

Sarah, Emma and I spend the night dancing with the boys and having a good time. I decide against drinking with them as I don't want a repeat of the last two nights. 

I'm dancing with Tyler when I see Elena storming over to Damon like a girl on a mission. It looks like she is shouting at him. I make my way over to them and Elena walks off just before I get there.   
"What was all that about?" I ask Damon.  
"None of your business! Go back to your friends." He snarls and walks away. What the hell is going on? I look around for Elena but I can't see her anymore, so I go back to my friends. 

Stefan comes over to me a couple of minutes later.   
"Hey! Will you be able to stay at one of your friends tonight?" He asks me.   
"I don't know. Probably. Why, what's wrong? I've just seen Damon and Elena arguing, has it got something to do with that?"   
"Nothing is wrong, I just have a few things I need to sort out and Damon has disappeared." 

Before I know it, he has disappeared also. I went back over to Sarah asked if it would be alright to stay at hers. She said yes without even asking for permission off her parents. We left the party soon after and went to her house. Her parents didn't even bat an eyelid when Sarah informed them of her saying I could stay there. I wish my brothers were like that. Stefan won't let me have friends stay at the boarding house incase Damon drains them. I doubt he would but you can't put anything passed him. 

The rest of the night is spent laughing, eating, joking and watching movies. We eventually fell asleep around 7:30 in the morning. I wake up at 11 o'clock feeling more tired than when I went to sleep. 

I'm trying to phone Damon for the fifth time to ask him if he can pick me up, but it keeps ringing out. I really need my own car! I phone Stefan and he answers on the second ring.  
"Sophia?"   
"Hey Stef! Do you think you could come and pick me up from Sarah's, please? I've tried Damon's phone but it just keeps ringing out."  
"Yeah, um, I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
"Thanks! See you soon. Bye."

Stefan has just pulled up outside, so I say goodbye to Sarah and thank her parents for letting me sleep over and run out the house and to the car. Elena is in the passenger seat so I climb into the back.  
"Hey Elena, how are you?"   
"Hi Sophia, and I'm good thank you!"   
"Why was you arguing with Damon last night?" I ask her. Well there is no point beating around the bush, is there?

I see her looking at Stefan as if wondering what to say. Stefan gives her a small shake of his head. Do they think I'm blind or just stupid?   
"Well?" I said, growing impatient.   
"Damon and I didn't argue last night" she lied.   
"Don't lie Elena, I seen you!" I spat. Annoyance clear in my tone.   
"Watch your mouth, Sophia!" Stefan warned.  
"No! If she is going to blatantly lie to my face, then I've got the right to pull her on it!" I tell him. He looks pissed at me but I don't care because I'm pissed at him too. 

"Damon and Elena did not argue, they just had a... Disagreement."   
"Yeah, whatever you say, Stefan." I drop the subject, for now, and lean my face on my hand as I stare out of the window. Not another word was said by either of us for the whole journey home. I'm glad because I didn't want to hear any of their bullshit. 

We pull up outside the boarding house and I get out the car and slam the door shut behind me.   
"Don't slam the door." Stefan said. I just look at him angrily and walk off. Stefan left again to drive Elena home. As soon as I see Zach, I ask him if he has seen Damon.   
"Um.. No I er.. I haven't seen him" what the hell? He's lying to me, too?   
"Err.. are you um.. sure? Because you don't sound it!"

Three days have passed and I still haven't seen Damon. Everyone is acting weird too. Stefan hasn't left the house, at all. Elena hasn't been over and Stefan and Zach keep having hushed conversations. Something dodgy is going on and today I'm going to find out what it is, no matter what! 

I wait for Stefan to get in the shower before I put my detective hat on and go snooping. I find nothing in his bedroom. I check Zach's room whilst he is in the kitchen - nothing there either. I head down to the basement to get myself a blood bag and think of my next plan of action. 

As I open the chest fridge, I hear a strange moan coming from somewhere in the basement. I follow the noise and it appears to be coming from the cell we have down here. I stand on my tip toes and look inside, through the metal bars, and let out a loud gasp. Damon is in there. 

I can't believe what I am seeing. Damon is laying on a cot against the wall, desiccating. It takes me a moment to find my voice but when I do I shout "Damon!" It takes a few seconds for him to register that I'm calling him. He slowly turns to look at me.  
"Sophia... Help me!" His managed to say. His voice is dry and croaky. 

I reach for the sliding bolt that is keeping the door locked when Stefan comes vamping up to me.   
"NOOO!" He shouts and he pushes me away from the door.   
"Stefan... What are you doing? Damon is in there!" I reach for the bolt again then Stefan grabs my hand, pulling me away.   
"Sophia I am warning you now - if you open that door I'm going to paddle your ass every night for a month!" 

I stare at him, shock clearly evident on my face because Stefan places his hands on both sides of my head and tells me to go upstairs in a soft tone.   
"Stefan... W-What's going on?"   
"Come upstairs and I'll explain everything to you". He takes a hold of my hand and gently pulls me along with him, sneaking a peek at Damon as he passes the small window. 

"Explain" I say as we enter the living-room.   
"I will but take a seat first."   
"I don't want to sit down. Just tell me what is going on, Stefan!" I feel nervous, scared but most of all angry. For the last few days he has let me worry about Damon and he knew where he was all along. 

"I'm sorry Sophia, but he left me no other choice." I decided not to say anything until I have heard all he has to say. "He has been killing people in town and people are getting suspicious. He has also been feeding on Caroline. He attacked her the other night, tried to kill her, but she had vervain in her system." 

I don't understand. Why would he attack Caroline? I mean, I know she is annoying but she is also really sweet. None of this makes sense.   
"So what do you plan on doing with him?" I ask. "  
We are going to wait until he has desiccated, then we're going to put him in the family crypt."   
"And then what?"   
"Then we will re-evaluate in 50 years." He says this so calmly, you would think we were planning what's for dinner, not locking up our mummified brother.   
"50 YEARS? Are you serious? This is Damon we're talking about Stefan. Our big brother!"  
"I know that Soph, but what other option do I have? I can't let him go on killing people. Not anymore!" 

I don't know what to say or what to do. I know that he has a point, Damon can't keep on using and killing people, but he's my brother, how could I possibly live my life knowing I had let this happen to him? Live everyday knowing he is starving? The answer is I can't! I am going to have to speak to him and try and talk some sense in to him before it's too late. 

"Damon?" I whisper from outside the cell. He's not answering me. I don't know whether it's because he is asleep, unconscious due to lack of blood and the vervain in his system or whether it's because he is angry with me, but I call him again. "Damon?" My voice was raised this time, half way between normal voice and a shout. He slowly turned to look at me. 

"How are you feeling?" I ask him. He gives me an incredulous look whilst coughing a weak laugh.   
"You mean besides thirsty, weak and tired? I'm feeling betrayed. Hurt that my own siblings could torture me this way." I feel a stab to my heart like he has just plunged a wooden steak right through it.   
"Damon, please? I don't want this to happen." I can feel stinging tears forming in my eyes. "You have to believe me?"   
"Open the door and then I will believe you!"  
"I-I can't... Not yet." I throw a blood bag over to him. "Here, drink that and then hide the evidence. If Stefan finds out I've give you it, he'll be pissed and it won't be pretty for me!" With a lot of effort, he sits up straight and sucks out every last drop before folding the empty bag and slipping it in to his back pocket. 

The colour is coming back to his face. He is also gaining his strength back as he stands with no difficulty and walks towards me.  
"Thank you, little sister!" His words are genuine and it makes me feel a tad better.   
"I promise I'll get you out of here, Damon, but you have to promise me something?"  
"What would that be, piccolo?" Piccolo? Damon hasn't called me that in years.   
"You have to promise me that you won't kill anyone, anymore? At least, not here in Mystic Falls. Stefan and I like it here, we have friends and the resemblance of a normal human life. We don't want to leave. Not anytime soon, anyway." 

"I promise." Is all he said.   
"Good! I'll talk to Stefan and sort it out. It may take a couple of days, because you know how stubborn he can be."   
"That I do, little sister." He smiles and winks at me before making his way back over to the cot bed.   
"Bye Damon. I'll come back later with some more blood." I say as I turn and leave.   
"See you soon." He shouts after me. 

Back upstairs I find Stefan in the kitchen talking to Zach. They both stop talking and look at me as I enter the room.   
"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Zach asks me. "  
No. I don't think we should let Damon desiccate." The both look at me like I have grown an extra head. Stefan speaks first.  
"Sophia, you know why we are doing this, we have no other choice."   
"Yes we do! I have just spoke to Damon and he has promised me that he will not kill anyone anymore, at least not around here."  
"You can't believe him, baby" Zach said. "He will say whatever it takes to get out of that cell.   
"You're wrong! You're both wrong! I think we should let him out to prove it." 

"Absolutely not!" Stefan tells me, his voice raised.   
"Why? How can he prove himself if you don't give him a chance?" I counter.   
"I am not discussing this any further. I will not be letting Damon out of that cell and that final!" Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and stares at me. An angry look marring his features.   
"Well if you don't - I will!"   
"Sophia, I mean it. Do not test me on this. I want you to stay away from Damon. If I so much as even see you near the basement, you will be sorry!" He threatens me. 

"Stefan?"   
"No Sophia!"   
"But?"   
"I SAID NO, SOPHIA! End of discussion. Do not mention it again."   
"ARGH I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I scream in desperation before running out of the house and into the woods before he could chase after me.


	3. A Moment of Madness

I hate the fact that I have just told Stefan that I hate him because I don't. I love him. I just hate the way he acts like I am kid and have no say in anything. 

I have been wondering around the woods for hours, because I am dreading going back home, so I'm stalling for as long as possible. I know when I get back I'm going to get an ear bashing off Stefan and maybe even smacked for cussing at him. Sometimes I really hate my life! I can't put it off any longer so I begrudgingly, and also worriedly, make my way back. 

My phone rings for the umpteenth time. It's Stefan. I decide that it would be better to answer it so I'll know what type of mood he is in before I go home.  
"Hello"  
"Sophia... I've been trying to call you."  
"I know. Sorry. I just needed time to clear my head." I tell him.  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm just heading home now. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
"Ok. Stay there until I get back. We need to have a talk." Uh oh. That doesn't sound good, does it?  
"I will do. Bye." I hang up the phone. 

I am almost home when I see Caroline running down the drive. "What the...?" I say out loud. I watch her until she is out of my field of vision. I cautiously walk through the front door, still a bit miffed as to why Caroline was doing her best Usain Bolt impression.  
"Helloooo. Is anyone home? Zach?" There is no answer so I slowly make my way through the downstairs areas. "Zach? Are you here?" Still no answer. 

I make my way down to the basement to check on Damon. As I turn the corner to the cell I see Zach laying on the floor, his body is slumped and his neck is at a weird angle.  
"ZACH" I shout as I run over to him. I bite my wrist and try to feed him my blood, but it's no use. "Please don't be dead! Please Zach! Wake up." I'm too late. 

It's only after I come to my senses and notice that the cell door is open that I realise what has happened. Damon killed Zach! Nooo, no no no this can't be happening. Please don't let it be true. He promised me he wouldn't kill anymore, he can't have killed Zach! 

I hear movement upstairs and vamp up as quick as I can. Damon is in his room getting changed.  
"Damon, please tell me it wasn't you who killed Zach?" I beg him. He furrows his eyebrows and for a split second, I can see remorse on his face before gives me a stoic look.  
"Of course it was me. Who else would it have been?" My tears are flowing to the point where I can hardly see.  
"But you promised!" There is a lump in my throat that distorts my voice, making it sound squeaky and small. 

Again, I think I can see a tiny flicker of remorse.  
"That's when I thought I would get out. I heard what Stefan said, so I got myself out!" He smirked at me. I wanted to vomit. How can he be so callous? Zach is our family. Our only remaining family at that. I pull out my phone to call Stefan and let him know what has happened, but Damon takes it off me.  
"I don't think so, little sister. You are not giving him a heads up." I freeze. What is he going to do to Stefan? 

I didn't have to wait long as Stefan came home a couple of minutes later and Damon vamped down to him.  
"Sophia, where ar..." The rest of his sentence is garbled and I see why when I reach them. Damon has him pinned against the wall by his throat. Fear is etched on to his face. 

"D-Damon... How di-how did you get out?" Stefan managed to get out in between gasps of breath. His hands were around Damon's wrists, trying to prise them away from his throat.  
"Stefan, he killed Zach!" I told him, fresh tears streaming down my face.  
"No! No!" He shakes his head.  
"Yes, yes, brother. Luckily for you - you won't die" Damon reached up and snapped Stefan's neck. "Well, not permanently anyway!" He joked. 

Stefan's body fell to the floor and Damon just stepped over him like he is nothing but trash.  
"Why did you do that?" I ask but he just ignores me. 

I know Stefan isn't dead but seeing him laying there so lifeless is terrifying. I pick him up and carry him over to the sofa and place him laying down on his back. He just looks like he is sleeping now. 

Damon has the audacity to just stand there, pouring himself a bourbon, like what he has just done is completely acceptable. Well it's not! Going over to him, I smack the glass that is half full of bourbon, out of his hand and it smashes on the floor.  
"Watch it, little girl!" He warns me, his hand shaped like he is still holding the glass.  
"No, you watch it!" I throw it right back at him.  
"Don't test my patience, Sophia."  
"Why? What are you going to do? Snap my neck?"  
"Oooooh I could do so much worse to you, little one" I can feel the fear rising inside of me but I push it away.  
"I'm not afraid of you, Damon!" He vamps in front of me,  
"Well you should be!" 

"I think you should just leave, Damon, before Stefan wakes up."  
"I think no!"  
"I'm serious!"  
"so am I!"  
"you're not wanted here anymore, so just go."  
"This is my home too, Sophia. I'm not going anywhere. I happen to like it in Mystic Falls!"

I give up. It doesn't matter what I say, he won't listen, so I return to Stefan, hoping he wakes up soon. 

It has been roughly 20 minutes since I laid Stefan on the sofa. He wakes up gasping for breath and clutching his neck. He looks around frantically until his gaze focuses on me.  
"Are you ok? I ask him.  
"Where is he?" He finally managed to say, completely avoiding my question.  
"He's upstairs." He swung his legs around, so they where flat on the floor, and sat up, still rubbing at his neck. 

I give him a minute to compose himself and offer him a drink. He declines.  
"Stefan, what are we going to do about Damon? I've asked him to leave but he's adamant that he is staying here. He is not going to leave anytime soon"  
"I really don't know, Soph. I just... Don't know". He slams his fist on the coffee table and it breaks. I have never seen him like this, he is normally calm and collected. Well, unless he is in ripper mode, but that's a different story and a different Stefan altogether. 

"Calm down Stef, we just have to wait him out".  
"What?" He looks at me like I've lost my mind.  
"I said we just have to wait him out. He won't stay long - he never does! He will get bored soon because you know he doesn't like small town life."  
"I think that might be easier said than done."  
"We have to try at least. Just ignore him, pretend that he's not here. Hopefully he will get bored sooner rather than later!"

That's exactly what we did. It's been two weeks since that fateful day and I haven't said a single word to Damon. Stefan has spoken to him, but only to be civil. I can't even do that. I literally just grunt or murmur if he speaks to me. 

I haven't been out much of late, just to school and back. Socialising is not one of my priorities anymore. Stefan spends as much time as he can with Elena. He doesn't like leaving me home alone or with him but I don't like him staying here because of me, so I tell him to go. There is no point in both of us suffering, is there? Damon just floats around doing whatever Damon does. I don't care anymore. The only good thing I can say about him is that there have been no deaths since Zach. None that have been reported at least. 

I can't get the image of Zach out of my head. I know this sounds crazy coming from a vampire, but death terrifies me. Not my own death, but other people's. Don't get me wrong, I have seen a lot of it, especially with ripper Stefan, but I don't like it. Seeing Zach though, he was not just some random that I didn't know, but my own family. It has really affected me, messed with my head. 

I guess it's because I know I'm partially responsible for his death. If I hadn't have gave Damon that blood bag, he would never have been strong enough to do what he did. So I suppose that actually makes me directly responsible, doesn't it? 

Stefan just called me to let me know that he is staying over at Elena's and there is no sign of Damon. There is a good chance that he won't be home tonight either, so I'll have the whole of the boarding house all to myself. I consider inviting Sarah and Emma over but decide not to. I have been avoiding them for the past two weeks and they would be full of questions, wondering why, and I'm just not up for it right now. 

I'm feeling a little bit rebellious so I grab a bottle of Damon's best bourbon, a glass and take them to my room. If I'm honest, it tastes like crap but I keep drinking it anyway. The fact that it will piss Damon off makes it taste that bit sweeter. 

I have never drank alcohol before so by the time I've drank a quarter of the bottle I'm far from level headed. I don't know what has come over me, but the thought of messing up Damon's things seems really appeasing to me right now. 

I enter his room and take a good look around. It's time to get this plan in to action. I walk over to his bed and pull all of his covers and sheets off and throw them around his room. Then it was his mattress. I smash his bed until it is nothing more than antique fire wood. Next I emptied all of his drawers, most of his clothes I threw into the bathtub filled with cold water. Now when he does come back, he will have nowhere to sleep and no dry clothes to wear. "Ha" I say out loud. 

I look around his room and I should feel satisfaction but I don't. I feel... Stupid! Alls that will come from this will be one VERY pissed off Damon! Stefan won't be best pleased with me either. There is nothing I can do about it now, though, so I head back to my own room and pour myself another bourbon. It doesn't taste so bad now, I think it's killed off my taste buds. 

I must have passed out because I don't remember going to sleep. I wake up to Damon wailing like a banshee. I can't make sense of anything, my head is spinning too much. I must still be drunk. 

Seconds later, Damon comes storming in to my room.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" He shouts at me. The alcohol must have gave me courage because I just sit here and laugh. Pretty soon I'm laughing uncontrollably, and that's when Damon notices his previously full bottle of bourbon, half empty. He vamps over to my bedside table and picks it up - examining the bottle. "Have you drank all of this?"  
"No. Yeah. Maybe."  
"You are in deep, DEEP, trouble!" 

Because I'm still drunk, his words have no impact on me. I just shrug at him, nonchalantly. 

He grabs me by the upper arm and pulls me to my feet.  
"Get off of me" I slur as I futilely pull away from him.  
"Hush!" He says as he drags me out my room and pulls me down the stairs. He pushes me and I land unceremoniously on to the sofa. Damon bites his wrist and tells me to drink his blood.  
"Ew! No! I'm not drinking that! Don't be so gross!" I protest.  
"You either drink it or I'll make you drink it. You need to sober up and this is the quickest way to do it."  
"Yeah? Well I don't want to sober up, so get lost". 

Before I realise what is happening, Damon has bit his previously healed wrist, drawing blood, and is pressing it against my mouth. I was sober in under a minute.  
"Yuk! That's disgusting! Why would you do that? You weirdo!"  
"Shut up and sit down, now!"  
"Screw you!" 

Damon swatted my bum 5 times before turning me to face him.  
"Wanna try that again, little sister?" I shake my head no. "Good! Now sit down" this time I do as I'm told. Damon takes a seat on the table right in front of me and leans forward with his forearms resting on his knees and his hands clasped together. 

"So, do you mind telling me what exactly happened to my room?" Damon asks me.  
"No, not really!" I lean back on the sofa and do my best impression of a sloth.  
"Lose the attitude.."  
"Lose the idea that you actually have a right to be doing this right now".  
"But I do have the right. As your big brother, I have every right to be doing this right now!"  
"Wrong! You lost the right to act like this, the day you killed Zach. The same day you temporarily killed Stefan and threatened to hurt me". 

I can feel traitorous tears welling up behind my eyes. So much for not caring anymore.  
"Yeah... I know I messed up, but I'm going to put it right"  
"You're leaving and never coming back?" I sit forward and he scrunches his face up as if he smells something foul.  
"No!"  
"Well how, then?"  
"That, little sister, I don't know". "And why exactly should I trust you?" I ask him, returning to my previous position.  
"Because I have kinda kept my promise, well, sort of. I mean I haven't killed anyone else". 

I feign happiness.  
"Oh, really? So you have only killed our family member? Well that's alright then, isn't it? Let's just hug it out and play happy families then, shall we?" I tsk and stand up.  
"Listen Damon, I don't want to do this right now, I'm going to bed" I go to walk away  
"That's too bad..." He wraps his arm around my waist, lifts me off my feet and places me face down over his lap. "Cos now is exactly when we're doing this". He lands a stinging swat to my rear. 

"OW! What are you doing? You can't do this to me!"  
"I'm spanking you, and, yes I can! Watch..." He gives me an extra hard swat.  
"Ahh Damon! Get off me now" I struggle to get off his lap, but he just tightens his hold on my waist. He lets out a deep breath through his nose.  
"Nope" he says, and with that he reigns blow after blow on my upturned behind. 

I doesn't take long before I'm spewing out gut wrenching sobs. My tears aren't just from the spanking that is in process, but also from something deeper. 

For the second time in my life, Damon cuts my spanking short. He flips me over so I'm no longer laying over his lap, but rather sitting up on it instead. I immediately bury my face in to the crook of his neck, my sobs still coming fast and strong. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down Sophia. What's wrong with you?" Damon says as he holds me with his left arm and stokes my hair with his right hand. I continue to cry, unable to stop myself. "Come on piccolo, talk to me. I can't help unless you let me!"  
"It-it's all m-my f-f-fault!"  
"What is...? What's all your fault?"  
"Th-th-that Z-Zach is d-dead!"

I didn't think it was possible, but I'm crying even harder now. Saying that out loud has broke me.  
"Shhhh-sh-sh-shh, calm down baby. Shhh... Come on piccolo, please..." Damon is trying his best to calm me, but it's not working. 

I wake up in my own bed a few hours later. Damon is sitting on the lounger in front of my window, staring intently at me.  
"What happened?"  
"You fell asleep on me so I carried you to bed".  
"Oh! Well that's not embarrassing!" I bury my face in my hands Damon laughed.  
"It's not the first time, piccolo",  
"I know! But it had better be the last!" We both laugh this time. 

"Do you wanna tell what that was all about?" He asks me, talking about my hysterical crying.  
"It-it's nothing", I try to brush it off. I don't want to talk about it. The guilt I feel over Zach's death is crippling, and I'm not in the mood for crying. Again. 

"That, wasn't nothing! Talk to me - tell me what is bothering you". I can see he is not going to give up so I resign myself to telling him.  
"It's my fault he is dead."  
"How is it your fault? I specifically remember it being my hands that snapped Zach's neck - not yours!"  
"I know I didn't kill him, but it's still my fault!"  
"And how do you work that out, Inspector Clouseau?"

"I was the one that gave you the blood, in turn, that gave you the strength the kill Zach. Which means I am responsible for his death!"  
"Nooo! I was the one who lured Caroline here and then compelled her to open the door."  
"Wait... Caroline opened the door?" I forgot about seeing her running away.  
"Yes, like I said, I compelled her too. Once the door opened, Zach came down the stairs and tried to push me back in the cell - so I snapped his neck!" 

"Still, if I hadn't have you the blood, you wouldn't have been strong enough." I tried to explain to him.  
"Sophia, even starved to near desiccation, I am still 100 times stronger than any human. The blood just stopped me looking all grey and gross!" He smiled at me.  
"So I didn't have anything to do with it?"  
"No princess, it was me. It was alllll me!" 

I inhale a deep breath and feel all the guilt I have been harbouring, leave my body as the air left my lungs. The relief I feel knowing it wasn't my fault is indescribable. 

"Thank you!" A confused look spreads across Damon's face.  
"What for?" He asks.  
"For telling me that. I mean, the way I have acted towards you lately, you didn't have to tell me."  
"Yes I did! And I would have told you sooner if I'd have known that is what you were thinking. I love you, Sophia, regardless of what my actions may say!" 

I nod my head, knowing he is telling the truth.  
"So, are we going to hug it out and play happy families now?" He uses my earlier words against me. I let out a little laugh.  
"Yeah, we can!"  
"Good! Come on then" he stands up and opens his arms wide, "I'm waiting!" I leap off my bed and run over to him and jump up, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he wraps his around my waist. 

I pull my head back, mid hug, to look him in the eyes.  
"You know, I'm still pretty pissed at you for what you did!" He swatted my bottom.  
"Hey!"  
"Language!" I roll my eyes. "Want another one? He asks me,  
"No! What for?"  
"Eye rolling"  
"sorry!"  
"apology accepted!". He gives me his sideways smile. 

We finish our hug and then Damon puts me back on my feet. His face turns all serious.  
"I know you're still mad at me for what I did, but I meant what I said before, I am going to make it up to you. I promise!"  
"You know, I'm gonna hold you to that!"  
"I expect you to expect me to."

"Ive had enough of this doom and gloom crap to last me a lifetime, let's have some fun?"  
"That would be a great idea if it wasn't for the fact that it's waaay past your bedtime!"  
"Oh, come on! You're kidding me, right? I've already been to sleep so I'm not even tired."  
"Ok, how about popcorn and a movie?"  
"Well, it's better than bed, I suppose, but I get to pick which one!"  
"Fine. But no girly, lovey-dovey-weepy crap. It's gotta be action, blood and gore - the good stuff!"

I pick out Con Air. It's one of my favourite movies. Damon came in to the room carrying a massive bowl of popcorn, 2 bowls of ice cream, different bags of candy and drinks.  
"You ready?" I call to him.  
"What did you pick?"  
"Con Air"  
"Then I'm ready!" We settle down on the sofa and I hit the play button. 

Half way through the movie, Damon gets up to pour himself a bourbon.  
"How can you even drink that stuff? It's vile! Seriously, It's like drinking vervain!"  
"You didn't mind it a couple of hours ago when you drank half the bottle!"  
"Yes I did! After a couple, I think it numbed my tongue because the more I drank, the better it tasted. At first though, it tasted like shi...shoes" shoes? Shoes? Really? Why did I say shoes? Oh, I know, because he would flip out if I said shit! Shoes though?! 

"Shoes?" He gives me a puzzled look before carrying on. "I know what you mean - I hate drinking shoes, too! Plus, the laces get stuck in your teeth!" I laugh out loud. He is too funny! I love him when he is like this.  
"You're such a dufus!" I tell him.  
"Yeah, but that why you love me, right?" He gives me his best Damon smile.  
"Right" I reply, nodding my head.


	4. The Doom from the Tomb

Things are still really tense between Stefan and Damon. It doesn't help the situation with Damon constantly trying to come between him and Elena. I'm having a major case of déjà vu! 

"Morning. Where's Stefan?" I ask, entering Damon's bedroom.  
"Where do you think? He's at Elena's." I don't know why I even bothered to ask. He is so scared that Damon will steal her away from him that he won't even leave her side. I sigh.  
"What's up?" Damon asks me  
"He is meant to be driving me to school, but it looks like I'll have to run."  
"I'll take you. Are you ready now?"  
"Almost. I just need to get my bag ready."

Damon drives like a maniac so we arrive at school with plenty of time to spare.  
"Thanks for the lift, Parker" I joke.  
"Anytime, Ma'am!" He takes off a make believe hat and bows his head. I smile.  
"So, what are you doing tonight?" I start up a conversation because I don't want to be the nerd who gets to class early.  
"I'm going to bake a cake and do some flower arrangements."  
"Funny! What are you really doing?"  
"I'm going to see a man about a dog."  
"God Damon! If you don't want to tell me, just say so." His evasiveness is starting to irritate me.  
"Ok then - I don't want to tell you!" He says with a smirk.  
"Fine. Whatever. I'm going..." I exit the car and slam the door behind me.  
"Hey! Watch the car! It hasn't done anything to you." I just huff and roll my eyes, knowing he can't see me. 

As I'm about to walk away, I see Stefan's car pulling up, so I make my way over to him.  
"What happened with you? You was meant to be bringing me to school!"  
"Yeah, um, sorry Soph, I forgot!" His brows furrow as he looks to Elena. Of course he did. He's got a brain like a marshmallow when he's around her.  
"I hope you haven't been doing anything I wouldn't do - you dirty stop out!" Damon said, coming up behind me. I turn in time to see him wiggling his eyebrows at Elena.  
"Um, ew!" I say "I've just nearly vomited in my mouth!"

It's almost lunch time, and it can't come quick enough. I seriously hate school, I mean, it's not like I'm learning anything I don't already know. The bell finally rings and I rush out of math, and go looking for Sarah. I find her and Emma coming out of their science class. 

"Hey guys!"  
"Hey!" They both say in unison.  
"How do you two feel about cutting school for the rest of the day?" I ask them, a mischievous look spreading across my face.  
"We can't skip school, we'll get in to trouble!"  
"Jeez Emma, don't be a such a suck-up all your life!"  
"Yeah Emma, live a little." Sarah backs me up.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. My Dad would kill me." I shake my head.  
"How about you?" I turn to Sarah.  
"Hell yeah! I've got gym next lesson, which you know I hate, so I'm well up for it."

We leave school and head for Sarah's car.  
"Where are we going to?" She asks as we get in.  
"I'm thinking we could hit the mall first, what do you think?"  
"The mall sounds good, only I haven't got any money on me. I didn't think I would need any when I left this morning."  
"No worries, I'll loan you some. You can pay me back whenever." I have a credit card with a couple of grand on. Stefan won't let me have more than 5 thousand dollars in my account at any one time, incase people get suspicious. Pft! I mean, what's the point in being loaded if you can't buy whatever you want? 

I leave the mall 6 bags richer and $1200 poorer. Sarah has 2 bags and owes me $250.  
"Is it alright if I leave these bags in your trunk until tomorrow? I can't go home with them yet as Dumb and Dumber will wonder where I got them from."  
"Of course you can. I'm going to have to hide mine, too. My Mum will deffo know I skipped school if I walk in with them."

We decide to go to the Grill and chill there until school is due to finish.  
"What drink are you having?" I ask as we reach the booth in the far corner.  
"I'll have whatever you're having."  
"A beer?"  
"You wish, Soph! They would never serve you alcohol!"  
"Wanna bet?" I look at her cockily, knowing I will win. "If I come back with 2 beers, you have to sing a Justin Bieber song - out loud - in class on Monday. You up for it?" She looks at me contemplating singing in front of everyone.  
"And you do the same if you fail?"  
"Of course!" I nod my head yes.  
"Deal!" She holds out her hand so we can shake on it. "You know they ID everyone here, don't you?"  
"That's alright, I've got the gift of the gab."

I walk over to the bar and I can feel Sarah's eyes boring in to the back of my head.  
"2 beers please?" I ask the barman. He laughs at me.  
"You're joking, right?" He asks me. "How old are you, anyway?" I lean forward so I'm closer to him and his eyes glaze over as I start to compel him.  
"I'm old enough to drink beer, and now you're going to give me them for free for being rude. Didn't your Mother ever tell you not to ask a lady her age?" His eyes focus again as the compulsion end.  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Please accept these drinks - free of charge."  
"I will. Thank you!"

I can barely contain my laughter as I take the drinks from him. I so love compulsion!Sarah's jaw is almost touching the floor as I place her beer in front of her.  
"I don't believe it! How did you get them?" She asks me.  
"I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be!" I wink. If only she knew.  
"Boyfriend" I say to her as I take a seat.  
"Boyfriend?" She repeats me. Confusion clear on her face.  
"Yeah, that's the song you're going to sing in class. Justin Bieber's Boyfriend.  
"Ooh, no! I can't!"  
"Ooh, yes - You can! A bets a bet!" 

I'm taking a sip of my drink, and scrolling through Facebook on my phone, when I hear Damon's voice. He's at the bar ordering a bourbon.  
"Oh, shit!" I almost choke on a mouthful of beer.  
"What's up?" Sarah asks me.  
"Shhhh! Damon's here!" I whisper. I slouch down so I am hidden by the high backs of the booth.  
"Oh, crap! What are we going to do?" Sarah is panicking now, too.  
"I don't know, just be quiet and hopefully he will leave soon."

It's 20 minute later and he is still here, propping up the bar. School is almost due out so we need to get back in time for Stefan getting out.  
"Grab a menu and hold it in front of your face and we'll make our way towards the door." I instructed her. "Hopefully he won't see us!"  
"I don't think that's going to work." Sarah states.  
"Why not?"  
"Because Damon is staring right at us."  
"Shit!"

He saunters over to us, smiling. Once he reaches our table, he leans forward, locking eyes with Sarah.  
"Go home and tell your parents where you have been and what you have been doing." He compels her. She stands up straight away and heads for the door.  
"Bye Sophia's friend." He says over his shoulder, wiggling his fingers in a goodbye gesture.  
"Why did you do that to her? That's just cruel! She is going to get in to trouble with her Mum and dad now!"  
"Not my problem, little sister. Besides, you're in the same position so, home. Now."

I quickly finish my beer and Sarah's. No point wasting it, right? I cringe a little because they've been sitting there for a while and had gone flat.  
"You're pushing your luck, you know?" Damon warns me.  
"Well I'm already in trouble, so I might as well enjoy it!"  
"Leave... Before I spank you right here, right now." I didn't need telling twice. 

On our way out, we bump in to Sheriff Forbes. She looks all flustered.  
"Hi Sheriff!" I greet her.  
"Hello Sophia!"  
"Is everything alright?" I ask her, but she just looks at me funny.  
"Have you been drinking, Sophia? And why aren't you in school?"  
"Huh? Erm no and I got out early today."  
"I can smell beer on your breath." The way she is looking at me, you'd think I had just committed armed robbery.  
"Wow! Someone is earning their pay check this month! Haven't you got anything better to do than interrogate me?" Crap! I shouldn't have said that!

"Excuse me?" She says, putting her hands on her hips. Someone means business.  
"Why? What have you done?" I am seriously digging me own grave right now. Why can't I just shut up?  
"Enough! Sophia, apologise right now!"  
"No. Why should I? She's the one hassling me!" Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just apologise. Why do I never listen to myself?  
"Excuse us for a minute, Liz. I need to have a word with this little trouble maker here." Damon doesn't even wait for a reply before wrapping his arm around my side and pulling me back inside the Grill. 

We don't stop until we're outside the toilet door. Opening it, he shoves me inside then locks it behind us.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you got a death wish?" He asks me, invading my personal space.  
"She was annoying me. What's it got to do with her what I do?"  
"That's beside the point, Sophia. You were deliberately rude and disrespectful, and I won't allow it!" With that he swiftly turns me to my side, raising my up slightly by my arm, so I'm on my tiptoes and starts to spank me. 

"Ow, Damon! What the hell! We're in the Grill, someone will hear us!" I try to pry his hand off my arm.  
"Hmmm do I care about that? Nope, I don't!" He keeps on spanking me.  
"Damon, stoooop!" I whine, reaching back to protect my behind. It's really starting to sting now.  
"You know what I am waiting for, Sophia." He lands two extra hard smacks to the top of my thighs.  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Just stop, please?" I want to shout, maybe even cry, but there is no way on this earth I am going to do it in the Grill. Talk about shame! 

He spanks me 5 more times in what I assume is his full strength because it hurts like hell, and I can't keep my tears from escaping my eyes. At least I managed to not scream out. He lets me go and I immediately try to run the sting out my butt.  
"Now you're going to go outside, apologise to Liz, then go and wait in my car. Got it?" He orders.  
"Yes sir." I have no fight left in me, I just want to go home, now.  
"See, that's what I like to hear. Isn't it great how warming up your bum brings out the sweet little girl in you?" He smirks at me, raising his eyebrow at the same time. I don't even respond, deciding it's best to just leave. 

Sheriff Forbes is still outside, standing beside her squad car.  
"Sorry about that, Liz. Sophia also has something to say, don't you Sophia?" Damon says, pushing me forward.  
"Yes sir, I do." Turning towards the sheriff, I take a deep breath. "Sheriff Forbes, I would like to apologise for my earlier outburst. It was rude and disrespectful and it won't happen again!" That bruised my ego.  
"Apology accepted. Remember Sophia, it's my job to uphold the law and the law states it's illegal to drink under the age of 21, so don't let me catch you again. Ok?"  
"Yes ma'am!" I nod and turn back to Damon. He hands me his keys so I can wait in the car.

Liz is telling Damon about a couple of bodies that has been found, all drained of blood. She also makes him aware of a council meeting that's being held to discuss it. He assures her that he will be there and says goodbye before getting in the car and driving us home. 

We arrive at the boarding house and as I get out the car, I consider running away. I cannot be bothered listen to Damon lecture me, acting all high and mighty.  
"What are you waiting for?" He asks me. "Get inside." He nods his head towards to the front door. I walk in, no key necessary. The door hasn't been locked since Zach was here. Damon will kill anyone who even tries to come in uninvited. 

"Would you care to explain what exactly has been going through your head today?" Damon asks me.  
"No, not really!" I go to walk away from him, but he pulls me back.  
"Did it sound like I was giving you a choice? My bad!" He grants me a fake chuckle. "Answer my question, now!" His face is now stern and his eyes piercing.  
"So I cut class this afternoon, and had a little drink... Sue me! It's not the end of the world, Damon!" I'm either feeling really brave - or really stupid? Or maybe it's because I'm still pissed at what he done to Sarah and for spanking me in the Grill. I'm not quite sure yet.  
"Don't be a smart ass!" He rebukes me whilst he places his hands on his hips. "You know the rules and what is expected of you, especially when it comes to your schooling."  
"Wow! You of all people do not get to stand here lecturing me on rules and expectations! If I had your mentality, half of the teaching staff would have been my dinner by now! And you drink all day, everyday!"

"Listen you little brat..." He is cut off by his phone ringing.  
"Hello... Yeah ... Where is it? ... When? Ok, I'm on my way!" It looks like I've been saved by the bell, well phone but either way I'm saved.  
"We'll finish this conversation when I get back. Don't leave the house, do you hear me, Sophia?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! See ya!" I wave him off like a bad smell. 

I was making pancakes when Stefan walks in with Elena.  
"Hey guys! Do either of you want one?" I offer, pointing towards the pancakes already on the plate.  
"No thanks. How are you home?" Stefan asks me.  
"Oh, um, Damon brought me back."  
"That's strange, because I didn't see him?"  
"Well he did. He dropped me off and then left saying he had something to do and that he'll be back later." I tell him. I'm not lying, I'm just not telling the whole truth. I know one could say that is as good as lying, but I don't care. 

Just as I was finishing my last pancake, Stefan and Elena headed for the front door.  
"Where a you going?" I ask them.  
"There is something we have to do. We will be back in a little while. Don't go anywhere until I get back, OK?"  
"Yes, Damon... I mean Stefan!" I smirk at him.  
"You're not funny!" He shakes his head at me.  
"No? Well neither are you! Bye Elena." I turn away from them and pull out my phone. 

As soon as I hear Stefan's car doors opening, I run over to the stair rail where I left my coat and put it on, before making my way over to the front door. As soon as they leave, I'm going to follow them. Something is going on, and I'm going to find out what it is. 

As Stefan drives out of view of the house, I run as fast as I can into the woods to the right of them. It is easy to keep up with them as Stefan drives like an old lady with the onset of cataracts. I follow them all the way to where m Fells Church used to be. I can see Damon, Bonnie and some old lady waiting outside. I wonder what they are doing here? 

They all disappear down a hole among the debris. I follow them, careful not to make a sound and alert them to my presence.  
"Air, Earth, fire." I hear an elderly woman's voice say.  
"Water" another voice, sounds like Bonnie.  
"What's that for?" I hear Stefan say.  
"Katherine is going to need something to get her going, unless your girl wants to offer up a vein?" Damon says. Katherine? Why are they talking about Katherine? She's dead. Isn't she? 

I hear some witchy chanting mixed with the sound of concrete scraping against concrete.  
"What's going on?" I ask as I run down the stone stairs and stand next to Elena.  
"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks me.  
"Don't answer a question with a question."  
"I thought I told you to stay at home?" Damon says.  
"You did and I didn't. So, what's going on?" I look around at everyone, waiting for an answer. I notice that the old lady is actually Sheila Bennett - I witch we knew from many years ago.  
"Will one of you please just tell me what is going on?" I look to Stefan. "I heard Damon mention Katherine?"  
"Katherine is in the tomb. She has been locked in here since 1864 with the other 26 vampires that everyone assumed burnt to death. Damon is here to free her"  
"What? You're kidding, right?" I exclaim. 

I am in total shock. Why the hell would he want that fucking bitch back? She put us through hell last time she was in our lives and made Damon and Stefan hate each-other. She's the reason that Damon has been determined to make Stefan's eternal life a living hell. 

"I wish I was!" Stefan says, looking towards Damon.  
"Go home, now!" Damon orders me.  
"No way! I'm not leaving!"  
"You had better do as you're told, or you're gonna be one VERY sorry little girl!" Damon warns. I look to Stefan, hoping he will let me stay. He nods his head as if to agree with Damon.  
"Screw you both!" I spit as I leave up the stairs. 

I run home, my head clouded with thoughts of Katherine. I almost break the front door as I slam it shut behind me.  
"Aaaarrrrgh!" I let out a long, frustrated scream. I can't control how angry I am as I make my way to my room, kicking and throwing everything in my path. I enter my bedroom and throw myself on to my bed, and scream into my pillow. 

Not even 15 minutes later, Damon, Stefan and Elena return home. I angrily stomp my way down to them.  
"What happened? Where is she?" I ask.  
"She wasn't in there." Stefan answers. Damon just stares at me like he's in a trance.  
"What do you mean she wasn't in there? Well where is she then?"  
"We don't know!"  
"Good! I'm happy she weren't in there! I hate the bitch!"

Damon vamps in front of me as soon as I finished the word bitch and slaps me across the face. I gasp and immediately cover my cheek with my hand. I'm too stunned to even cry.  
"Say one more word and I swear I'll take the belt to you!"  
"DAMON!" Elena shouts, "how could you do such a thing?" She runs over to me and pulls me into a hug.  
"Sophia, I-I'm sorry..." Damon says, reaching over to me.  
"Don't touch me." I tell him as I pull away, then take off back to my room. 

The tears fall freely now. I can't believe he has just slapped me across the face! Why would he do that? Who does he think he is, Giuseppe? 

There is a knock at my door.  
"Who is it?" I ask, wiping my tear stained face with the sleeve of my top.  
"It me. Can I come in?" Damon replies.  
"No! Go away. Leave me alone!"  
"Please, Soph, I'm sorry!" Wow! Damon never says sorry. He comes up with lame-ass ways of saying sorry without actually using the word 'sorry'.  
"Ok, come in." My voice is meek. 

Damon slowly enters my room, softly closing the door behind him.  
"Sophia, I'm really sorry for striking you, I didn't mean to." He apologises again.  
"Why did you do it then? It's not my fault that I hate her so much - it hers!"  
"I don't know, I just lost it for a second. I don't know what came over me." He slumps down on the bottom of the bed, his face showing the guilt he feels.  
"She did! This is what happens with the mere mention of her. You turn in to a crazy SOB." I'm a bit weary, thinking I might have gone too far but he lets out a puff of air followed by a weak chuckle.  
"I guess I do, don't I? Well, not anymore, I'm over that selfish bitch!" I never thought I'd see the day when he finally came to his senses regarding Katherine fucking Pierce. 

"So what happens now?" I ask him.  
"Nothing! Nothing is going to happen."  
"So that's it? You're just going to forget about her now and finally live your life?"  
"Yep! I'm going to pack my stuff and move on."  
"Wait, what? You're moving away again? You can't! I mean, I don't want you to go!" Regardless of what has just transpired, I don't want him to leave.  
"I can't stay here, piccolo. Why would you even want me to, anyway? I'm sure you have a lot more freedom when I'm not around?" He winks and grins at me, acting like his normal self.  
"True... But still, I'd rather you were here - with us. You're my brother and it's not the same without you!"  
"Look at you getting all soppy on me." He nudges my foot.  
"Yeah well, it's true!"

After a few moments of silence, I crawl down my bed and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He returns the gesture.  
"I mean it, Damon. Please don't go?" I beg.  
"Ok. I'll stay for a while but I'm not promising that all stay forever. After all, there is only so much of Saint Stefan that I can take!" We both laugh. 

We make our way downstairs and Stefan and Elena are huddled together on the sofa.  
"You ok?" Elena asks me. I nod and give her a reassuring smile.  
"What are you two love birds up to?" Damon asks them.  
"We're not up to anything. We're just going to sit here for a while, maybe watch a movie." Stefan tells him.  
"Mind if we join?" He nods towards me.  
"No, not at all!" Elena says. 

"I'll make some popcorn." I say.  
"And I'll grab some drinks." Elena jumps up, following me to the kitchen.  
"Do you prefer sweet or salted?" I ask her.  
"Definitely sweet! Salted is just plain wrong!" I nod my head in agreement. "So... Are you sure you're ok?"  
"I'm fine. Honestly. I couldn't even feel it after a couple of seconds it was just shock mainly." She leaves it at that. 

We go back into the living-room, me carrying a large bowl of sweet popcorn and Elena carrying 4 cans of Pepsi and 2 packs of Reece's Peanut Butter Cups. Damon and Stefan are arguing over which movie to watch. 

"But Titanic is a classic!" Stefan says.  
"I'm not disputing that, brother, but once you have seen it once, you've no need to see it again." Damon counters.  
"Well it's better than The Matrix!"  
"That's where you're wrong. Nothing is better than The Matrix." Damon says, doing his best Neo dodging bullets impression.  
"My vote goes to The Matrix." I say as I place the popcorn down on the coffee table.  
"That's 2 to 1, what do you pick, Elena?" Damon stares at Elena, waiting for her to answer.  
"I'm with these two on this," she motions to me and Damon, "I don't think I can watch Rose hog that make shift raft and watch Jack drown one more time."  
"That's settled. you're outvoted, brother!"

The movie has only just started and Elena's phone is already ringing.  
"Hey, no phones in the cinema!" Damon jokes.  
"It's Bonnie." She tells Stefan before leaving the room. She comes back a minute later. "Sorry guys but I'll have to take a rain check. Bonnie needs me to go to hers."  
Is everything alright?" Stefan asks her. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Are you sure? You don't have to!"  
"Yeah, of course I am. I'll just grab my coat then we'll leave."  
"Oh well, more popcorn for me." Damon interrupts, grabbing the bowl and shovelling a hand full in to his mouth. 

We finish watching The Matrix and it's still quite early, so we decide to watch The Matrix Reloaded, and after that The Matrix Revolutions. A whole night of Keanu Reeves - a girl can't complain. 

There is no still no sign of Stefan when I get ready to go to bed.  
"What do you think has happened to Stefan?" I ask Damon.  
"He probably messed his hero hair whilst climbing a tree to save a kitten. Right now he is probably combing it 1000 times before he styles it just right." He laughs at himself.  
"You know it's weird to laugh at your own jokes, right?"  
"I can't help it. I'm just too damn funny!"  
"There is nothing like blowing your own trumpet, eh?" He laughs.  
"Hurry up and get to bed."  
"I'm going, I'm going... I don't think I can take anymore of you anyway." I stick my tongue out as I pass by him. He swats my bum.  
"Now who is it who thinks they're funny when they're not?"  
"Still you!" I say in a sing song voice.


	5. Speak of the Devil and She Shall Appear

It has been 6 days since The tomb was opened and everything is back to normal here. Stefan is back to his broody self, Damon is his womanising self and I'm... Well, I'm just me. 

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie have been coming over here a lot lately. I find their conversations, for the most part, dull and mundane, so I've been spending way too much time in my room, trying to avoid them. Whenever I am around them, I notice that they speak a lot about their new history teacher, one Mr Saltzman. I don't know what is so special about him that they need to talk about him as much as they do. 

"SOPHIA..." Stefan calls up to me from downstairs.   
"YEAH?" I shout back.   
"Dinner is ready. Come and get it."   
"I'm coming". I run down the stairs, straight to the kitchen because I'm starving. Walking through the kitchen door, I notice that everyone is still here. Really? 

"Haven't you all got homes to go to?" I ask nobody in particular.   
"Sophia, don't be rude!" Stefan admonishes me.   
"Sorry! I was only asking." I take a seat at the table and Stefan passes me plate of spaghetti carbonara. Looking around I notice Damon isn't here. 

"Where is Damon, Stefan?" I ask before putting a fork full of spaghetti into my mouth.   
"He's at the Grill" Caroline informs me. I finish chewing before replying to her,   
"um, thanks, Stefan!"   
"Sophia, I won't tell you again!" I roll my eyes but say nothing. I eat a few my bites before continuing to question Stefan.

"What's he doing at the Grill?"   
"He is meeting someone."  
"Who is he meeting?"   
"Ric"  
"Whose Ric?"   
"The new history teacher."   
"Ooooh! What's he meeting him for?"   
"Jesus Sophia! What's with all the questions?" I can see he's getting irritated, but I'm not bothered because It's the most fun I've had all day!   
"Calm down. I was only asking." 

I finish eating my dinner and scrape the leftovers off my plate into the trash. I decide to hover around this lot to see if I can find out anything interesting. 

So far I have learned that Caroline is dating Matt, but she thinks he still has feeling for Elena. Boring...! Bonnie's "Grams", Sheila, died after they returned home the night they opened the tomb. And Elena's parents, who died driving off Wickery Bridge, weren't her real parents. They adopted her when she was a baby and they never told her. 

Also, Elena's new history teacher, Alaric 'my parents must hate me' Saltzman was married to Elena's biological mother, who is called Isobel. What are the odds? He is also a vampire hunter. And just to add to the coincidence's, Damon killed Isobel a few years ago. 

I got all of that, in an hour. I mean, you couldn't write this shit! (*Wink wink!*) I really need to start taking in what is going on around me! 

"If this Alaric dude is a teacher by day and Van Helsing by night, why is Damon meeting up with him?"   
"They are working together to rid the town of the tomb vampires." Bonnie answers me.  
"Oh! Well how can Damon trust that he won't stake him? I mean, he did kill his wife!"   
"He won't!" Stefan answers this time. "They are kind of friends."   
"Damon has a friend? Wow! Wonders will never cease." Everyone chuckles. 

"Right guys, I'm going because you are all boring me now, and I can hear Daryl Dixon calling my name." I announce. Stefan shakes his head and Elena, Bonnie and Caroline all say bye. I go in to the living-room to watch the latest episode of The Walking Dead. 

Half way through the show, Damon comes home with Ric in tow.   
"Hey Damon! Aaah you must be the famous Ric I've heard sooo much about!" I was met with a puzzled but amused look. Everyone else came to greet them and ask how they got on.   
"We got 2" Ric said.   
"2 down - 24 to go!" Damon states. 

I can hear a vibrating sound coming from Ric and he reaches into his inside pocket.  
"AAAAH, he's got a stake!" I scream in faux horror as I vamp across the room. Everyone looks at me like I've lost my mind. I erupt with laughter. "I'm joking, guys! He's like a younger, better looking Peter Vincent... Get it?"   
"Ignore her" Damon says, "she thinks she is funny!"   
"Hey! I am funny! You lot have just got no sense of humour is all!" 

"I thought it was funny!" Ric pipes up.   
"Why thank you, sir!" I curtsey. "At least someone appreciates my comedic genius!" 

It's been a few days since I first met Ric, and he's become a part of the furniture now, as in he is always here. I don't mind, though, I really like him, despite what he likes to do in his spare time. I have to admit, the first night he came here, I slept with one eye open. You can never be too careful, right?

The males are gathered like a pride of lions, lazing around, basking in the sun. Only these aren't basking they're drinking and instead of the sun, they're in the kitchen. So I guess they're nothing like a pride of lions, more like a bed of sloths. Yeah that sounds about right.  
"Damon, I'm bored." I say to him, leaning on the kitchen counter.   
"Go and paint your nails, or wash your hair, or whatever it is you girls like to do."  
"Don't be stupid, I've already done them."   
"Well what do you want me to do?"  
"Drive me to Washington?"  
"Now who is being stupid? Do I look like a cab driver to you?"  
"Lend me your car then and I'll drive myself." I ask.   
"Ok, sure."  
"Really?" I can't believe Damon is going to let me drive his car.   
"No! Of course not!" I was right not to believe it.   
"Dick!" He gives me a look that instantly make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 

"What do you want to go there for?" Stefan asks.   
"I dunno. I thought I'd check out the International Spy Museum."  
"Why?" Damon and Stefan both ask.   
"For something to do and it sounds interesting."  
"I'll take you?" Ric offers.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah. I'd like to see that too."  
"Sweet! Can we go now?"  
"Let go." He moves away from the table and pats down his pockets, looking for his keys. They're not there so he checks his coat.   
"You ready?" He asks once he has found them.   
"Yep. Laters haters!" I say as a goodbye to my brothers.   
"Don't give Ric any grief or you'll have me to deal with!" Damon jokes. At least I think he is joking? You can't always tell with him. 

Outside, I climb into Ric's White, Chevrolet Tahoe as he gets in the other side.  
"Buckle up" he tells me.   
"You know I wouldn't die if you crash, right?"  
"Maybe not, but buckle up anyway!" I huff but do as I'm told.   
"Do you know where you're going?" I ask him.   
"No, but my SatNav will."

After setting his SatNav, we head off. It says that we should arrive in 1 hour and 23 minutes. 

"So... Why are you here? In Mystic Falls I mean?" I ask him.   
"Honestly, I had heard that Mystic Falls is the place to be if you're of the supernatural nature. Since my wife, Isobel, was murdered, I thought I would start to look for her killer here."  
"And what made you think it was a vampire that killed her?"  
"Because I seen him... I mean I seen Damon kill her."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for what he did!" I mean every word. "Is that why you became a vampire hunter? So you could kill him and avenge your wife?"  
"Yeah, that was my plan." He nods his head for longer than necessary.   
"So why didn't you?"  
"I tried to, but he killed me first." 

I don't know what to say - what I've missed. If Damon had killed him, how is he alive? He's not a vampire, so what is he? I must have been quiet for too long as Ric held up his right hand to me.   
"This ring brought me back from the dead. Isobel gave it to me. I thought it was tacky at first, but kept wearing it regardless. Apparently it keeps me safe from supernatural harm."  
"So you're a vampire hunter that can't die? Well that's useful." He chuckles at my comment.   
"I hope I'm not crossing a line here but, if you seen your wife being murdered - why didn't you help her?" I regret asking him as soon as the question leaves my mouth. The look of self-loathing on his face makes me feel super guilty. 

It's Ric's turn to be silent this time. I can see that he is mentally berating himself for not doing anything to help his wife.   
"I'm sorry - I shouldn't have asked you that!" I tell him, not wanting to see him look so miserable for another second.   
"The truth is - I was afraid! I was too afraid to help my own wife." He mumbled the last part, although I could hear him perfectly with my enhanced hearing, I think he was saying it more to himself than me.   
"It's not your fault, you know. Your reaction was completely human." I rub his arm in a comforting gesture. 

"That's enough about me - tell me about you. What's your story?" He says. I'm glad of the subject change because I didn't really know what else to say to him.   
"What would you like to know?" I can see him wondering what to ask me first.   
"How old are you?"  
"Well that's easy - 16 going on 161. Next question."  
"Do you like being a vampire?" He asked me.   
"Yeah, I do. It has it's perks. I love the speed, the supersonic hearing and I love not having to worry about dying in the way humans do. I also love being able to help people using my blood. But the downside is the craving for blood - I really hate that part." 

I look at the SatNav and see that we're halfway to the museum.   
"Do you remember the first time you killed someone?" He seems genuinely curious but it's not a question I would ask.   
"That's another easy one." He raises his eyebrows at me. "I haven't!" I tell him.   
"Never?" He asks me, sceptically. "You're a vampire and you've never killed a human?"  
"No. I would rather die than take the life of human. Theirs lives are short enough without me making it shorter." I'm not sure if he believes me - it's not exactly normal the way I am. Vampires are supposed to kill people and most do and see no problem with it - but not me. 

"You really are an anomaly, aren't you?" He tells me.   
"Um, thanks... I think?" I'm not sure if I should be offended or take that as a compliment. "What else would you like to know?"   
"How are you and Stefan so different when he is only 1 year older than you?"  
"From the time we're from, boys were made to grow up sooner, act like 'men' from early ages whereas girls were meant to keep their innocence for as long as possible." I try to explain. "So he's always been maturer than me since we were both children."  
"I get that, kind of, but you and Stefan are polar opposites when it comes to your maturity levels." I laugh out loud.   
"Have you heard the saying 'if you act like a child - you'll get treated like one'?" I ask him. He nods. "Well, that works in reverse too. They treat me like a child - so I act like one. Simples!" I shrug as if my logic is obvious. 

"My brothers have always been overprotective of me to the point of insanity. They have never allowed me to grow up. They shout at me, ground me, they still spank me for crying out loud." I'm sure that if I were human, I'd be blushing like a tomato right now. I've never told anyone this before. "And worst of all, they have never let me have a boyfriend. Anytime I have ever got close to a boy, they scare him off, compel him away, and Damon has even killed two of them." Ric looks completely dumbfounded at what I'm telling him. I don't think he expected me to be so honest with him. 

"You've really never had a boyfriend?" He asks me.   
"Nope, never. I am a 161 year old virgin. Sad, eh?" I am feeling a bit depressed now. I lean my head on the window and stare out of it, not really seeing anything.   
"You're a good kid you know? Everything will be ok!" Ric says, trying to cheer me up.   
"A good kid? You do realise I'm 4 times your age, right?" I joke.   
"Right. But you know what I mean."   
"I do. And thanks!"

We've been walking around the museum for over an hour now. We decided to take the tour, but the tour guide has the most boring voice I think I have ever heard. You could record his voice and use it as a cure for insomnia. When I see that Ric was busy checking out different gadgets - lighters, flashlights, even gloves that are really guns - I decided to compel the tour guide to think he is James Bond. I told him that everyone on the tour was a spy and they where here to find out everything they could about his secret organisation and steal all the spy gadgets. I also told him that everything he had was the latest technology in spy gear. 

It was so funny watching him. He was trying to shoot people with a ball point pen, whispering into his cheap watch whilst trying to hide behind random people. Everything was ok until he got a bit too close to some beef-head guy and they started to fight. The tour guide was throwing punches in true James Bond style.   
"Did you compel him?" Ric asks. I spun round and bumped in to him, he is so close. He doesn't look happy.   
"No!" I tried to deny it but I can tell he doesn't believe me. "Yes, but I didn't know he was going to start fighting."  
"End the compulsion, now!" He orders me.   
"Or what?" My rebellious attitude is back. Ric pulls out his phone.   
"Or I'll call Damon - you heard what he said before you left."  
"Threatening me with Damon? Go you!" He frowns at me. 

"Listen, if you don't stop this right now, you will be sorry. You already told me how Damon punishes you and I'll make sure you get all three!" I stand there, staring at him open mouthed.   
"I thought you were cool, but you're just a dick!" He turns me round by my shoulders and pushes me towards the 007 wannabe. As soon as I end the compulsion, Ric grabs my arm and leads me to the exit. We get in his car and start the long journey home. 

We have sat in silence for the last half an hour.   
"You ok? I haven't seen you go this long without talking." Ric tries to ease the tension.   
"I was fine until you decided to morph in to Damon and go all 'Billy Big Bollocks' on me."  
"Billy Big Bollocks? That's a new one." He laughs. "Come on, let's just forget about it? Cheer up and I won't tell Damon about what happened."  
"Really? Why?" I ask him.   
"I know you was just messing around, you didn't mean for it to turn physical."  
"Ok. I'm sorry for calling you a dick, because you're not." I tell him. 

We arrive home 45 minutes later.   
"Thanks for today, Ric!" I say as I step out of his car.   
"You're welcome!"   
"Aren't you coming in?" I ask as he is still sitting in the drivers seat, the engine still running.   
"Not right now, I have a few things to sort out. Tell Damon I'll call him later."  
"Ok. See you later." I close the door and walk towards the house. Ric gives two short bursts of his horn so I turn and wave to him. 

As I near the front door I hear multiple voice, both male and female. I'm guessing the Scooby gang are all here trying to solve their latest mystery. 

I shrug out of my jacket as soon as I pass the threshold and hang it up.  
"Hey Soph, how was the museum?" Stefan calls. I turn round and see everyone gathered in the living-room, either sitting on the sofa's or standing in front of the fire.   
"It was good, you know. Ric and I had a..." I paused mid-sentence. "What the fuck is she doing here?" I ask, but nobody answers me. Five pairs of eyes just stare at me. 

I vamp over and grab her by the throat, slamming her in to the fire place.   
"What the fuck do you want?" I ask her. Not even a second later, I am clutching at my head, screaming in pain.   
"AAAAAH BONNIE! STOOOOP!" She doesn't.   
"Bonnie, that's enough!" I hear Stefan tell her. This time she complies.   
"BITCH!" I shout as soon as my head stopped hurting. Damon grabs me by the scruff of my neck and pulls across the room.   
"What the hell was that about?" He asks, getting right in my face.   
"THAT'S KATHERINE!" I shout, trying to wriggle my way out of his grip. "Get off me now - I'm gonna kill her!" 

Damon lifts me up by my waist and vamps us both up to my room, slamming the door shut behind us. He then drops me on to the floor like a sack of potatoes.   
"Are you crazy?" Damon asks, his voice two pitches higher than normal. This usually means he is beyond pissed. I expect nothing less when it comes to who he thinks is Elena.   
"No I'm not! It is Katherine - how can you not tell?" I can feel myself starting to shake with rage.   
"No it isn't, it's Elena! You've just nearly choked her. How could you do that?"  
"Oh my god! It's not Elena! Let me prove it. I'll stab her and you can watch her heal." It's the only way they will believe me.   
"If you go near Elena again, I will spank you like you have never been spanked before!"

That was it. I couldn't contain myself anymore. Damon is not the only one who loses the plot when it comes to Katherine fucking Pierce. I charge at him, pushing him straight through my closed closet door, and he slides down the wall to the floor. I bent down and pick up a shard of wood that broke off the door, intending to stick it into Katherine's throat. 

I run out my room and bang straight in to Stefan, accidentally staking him in the side.   
"Stefan... I'm so sorry." I pull the steak out leaving a whole in his t-shirt with blood soaking around it.   
"What the hell is going on?" He demands, breathlessly.   
"I was just-I mean I'm going.."  
"To come back in here with me." Damon finishes off my sentence.   
"No I'm not!"  
"Oh yes you are! You have until the count of 3 to get your ass back in your room." He holds his hand up.   
"One..." He raises his index finger. "Two..." His middle finger follows. "Thr..." I stomp my foot and begrudgingly enter my room once more. It doesn't matter how angry I feel, I wouldn't let him get to three. 

I try to fight my case as soon as Damon has closed my door.   
"Damon, I'm sorry! I didn't want to shove you, and I didn't mean to stake Stefan. I just need you to believe me. That is Katherine downstairs."   
"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore." He says, taking a seat on my chair. "Get here now!"  
"No, I don't want to." I shake my head and stand firm. I really don't believe I deserve to be punished. I know I've done wrong, but my reason for doing so is valid.   
"Do not make me repeat myself, Sophia. I have had enough of your insolence lately." I continue to shake my head. I am not going to go willingly, no matter what he says. "If I have to come and get you - you will regret it!" He warns me. 

His warning fell on stubborn ears, I still refused to comply. If I can just make him see that I'm right, he won't punish me.   
"But Damon, Sir, trust me on this - I know it's her!" I beg him.   
"That's it!" He vamps in front of me. "You asked for it!" He begins to pull me towards my desk but I pull against him. My strength is no match to his so he soon overpowers me. The only thing I can do now is make my body go floppy and drop to the floor, to make it awkward for him, so that's exactly what I did. 

It wasn't my brightest idea as he scooped me up by my waist and held me in the crook of his arm. A totally unflattering position.   
"Damon, don't do this, please?" He swats my butt three times.   
"Hush! I really don't want to hear your voice right now!" I'm in deep shit and I don't know what else to do. 

Damon places his left leg on my chair and drapes me over his raised lap. I really hate this position! It's the definition of embarrassment. With my legs dangling one side and my upper body the other, I am completely at his mercy.   
"Not this way Damon, please?"   
"Since when did you get a say in how you are punished?" He asks me but I know he doesn't want an answer. 

He starts raining down smacks on my upturned, jegging clad bottom, and he isn't holding back on his strength. I wrap my right arm around his raised leg and grab a fist full of denim on his other leg to steady myself. 

This spanking is vicious. It has only been going on for roughly a minute and I already feel as though I can't take anymore. I bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from apologising and begging him to stop. Silent tears are falling from my eyes and soaking the hair above my forehead. 

Another minute goes by and I can't help the whimper that escapes my lips, and it is soon followed by full on sobs. I still refuse to say sorry, because I'm not sorry. 

Damon stops spanking me and I've never been so relieved in all my life. He stands me on my feet and I go to walk away. I don't want to be near him right now.   
"Where do you think you're going?" He says, halting me in my tracks. "We're not finished here." I just look at him. I haven't even got the strength to speak.   
"Go and stand in that corner until I come back." He points to the corner opposite my door. I slowly make my way over to my appointed slot. 

My vampire healing abilities isn't working as fast as it normally does, as I haven't had any blood today. I mentally curse myself. If I'd of had a blood bag this morning, I'd be healed by now. As it is, my bottom still stings like I have 2nd degree burns on it. 

I hear Damon walk back into my room, but I keep my nose in place, squashed in the corner. I haven't been in this position since I was a little girl, but I still remember what is expected of me when I am sent here. 

"Come here, Sophia." Damon's tone is authoritative which means he is still mad at me. "NOW!" He shouts. I jump, not realising I hadn't actually moved yet. I turn around to face him and my eyes automatically look at the thick, leather strap that's hanging from his right hand. I immediately start to cry again. I haven't felt the bite of a strap since I was 14, at the hand of my father. I only received 4 strokes but it was the worst pain I had ever felt. Father probably would have gave me a lot more than 4 if Damon had not come running in and stopped him. 

"Lower your pants and bend over the bed." Damon says, breaking me from my memories. I stay where I am.   
"P-please don't use th-that on me, Damon?" I nod my head at the strap.   
"Lower your pants and bend over the bed, Sophia." His tone is now flat, emotionless. I know there is nothing I can do to stop this, so I slide my jegging' down my thighs, to my knees, revealing my lacy panties, then gingerly walk over and lay my upper body on my bed, near the bottom, and then wait for further instructions. 

"You will receive 16 lashes." He pauses for a moment to let that sink in.   
"I want you to count each one, followed by sir. No reaching back with your hand, and no moving from this position, or we will start from the beginning. Do you understand?" I shudder ripples through me.  
"Y-yes sir!" I squeeze my eyes shut and clamp my teeth together. This is going to be hell! 

I hear the whoosh of leather slicing through the air, followed by a loud thwack. The pain didn't register straight away but when it did - yeow!   
"Count Sophia." His voice stern and commanding.   
"One sir!" I say through gritted teeth.   
*Thwack*   
"Two s-sir"   
The next one lands across my thighs.   
*Thwack*  
"Aaaah... Thr-three s-s-sir"   
The next three come in quick succession.   
*Thwack - Thwack - Thwack*  
"AAAAAAAH! f-four sir. F-f-five sssir. OW OW OWWIE! Six s-si-sir. 

My ass feels like it is literally on fire. I am ready to beg and plead for my life.   
"Please, D-Damon, Sir. No-no more"  
*Thwack*  
"AAAAH HAHOW! Ple-hease, Damon."  
"Count!"  
"SEVEN!"  
"Seven what, Sophia?"  
"SIR! SEVEN SIIIR!"  
*Thwack*  
That's it. I can't take anymore. I jump up from the bed, hopping from one foot to the other, trying to relieve the pain.   
"Get back over the bed, Sophia, or we will start again."   
"No Damon, no-more. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. Please, Damon, please, no-more, I'm sorry!" I beg. 

I can barely see through my tears, everything is blurry. I don't see him reach towards me but I feel him grab my upper arm and force me down, back over my bed. He holds me there using his spare hand. The next four come one after another, not giving me a chance to catch my breath - never mind count them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I managed to squeeze out of my lungs as soon as air was able to fill them. "STEFAAAAN, HELP MEEEE!"

I didn't know what else to do but call for Stefan. This is beyond a punishment, this is abusive. 

Stefan came speeding into my room and shoves Damon away from me.   
"What the hell are you doing, Damon?" I lay where Damon left me, unable to move.   
"I'm spanking her, Stefan. What do you think I'm doing?"  
"That's not a spanking, Damon. That's a fucking beating. Don't you ever do that to her again!"

I still haven't got the energy to move, but I can feel Stefan gently place his arms around me and pick me up. He turns me round and holds me close to him.   
"Shhhhh Soph, I'm here now. I've got you. It's ok, baby." He strokes my hair. My tears are falling relentlessly as sobs still racked my body.   
"Sophia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far." Damon says to me. I blink numerous times to try and clear my vision enough so I can see him properly. He looks like he is about to cry. 

"Soph, please?" He tries again, taking a step closer to me.   
"Get away from me!" I tell him, pushing myself against Stefan.   
"Just get out of here, Damon. She doesn't want to see you." Stefan tells him.   
"But..." He tries to say something else but Stefan cuts him off.   
"Just go!" So he does. He doesn't even look back as he closes the door behind him. 

It takes me a few minutes to calm down. Stefan is still holding me close, stroking my hair. I'm still crying, but it's more of a whimper now with the occasional hiccough.   
"St-Stefan?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"You have to help Elena - something is wrong. That really is Katherine downstairs, you have to believe me!" I push him away.   
"Please, Stefan?" He looks at me seriously and I can see that he is considering what I am saying.   
"I will baby. I will!"

He leaves me alone so I get sort myself out whilst he goes downstairs. I manage to pull my jegging' off the rest of the way and replace them with a pair of loose fitting pyjamas, before wiping the leftover tears from my face with my hands. I'm so glad I haven't got makeup on today, I think to myself, because I would look like a complete mess!

I tiptoe to the top of the stairs to see what is going on. Everyone is still here - including her. Stefan looks right at me and I give him a pleading look. He responds with a slight nod of his head before deliberately smashing his glass and cutting Katherine's arm.  
"WHAT THE HELL, STEFAN!" Damon shouts before rushing to Katherine's side, biting his wrist ready to heal her. 

Everyone stares at Katherine in part amazement/part horror as her wound heals on its own.   
"She is Katherine!" Stefan snarls, exposing his fangs.   
"Hello boys. At least I was able to fool you both, for a little while anyway." She shrugs.   
"So Sophia was right all along." Caroline buts in.   
"Where's Elena?" Stefan asks her, still holding his defensive stance.   
"She's at her house. Safe. I compelled her to go home and sleep for a day, ...or two. I didn't know how long I would get away with pretending to be her. You know I really love that color blue on you Damon," she moves closer to him and rests her hand on his chest. "It brings out your eyes." Damon smacks her hand away from him.   
"Get away from from me - she devil!"

Katherine stepped back.   
"Hmmm you know, I remember you two being a lot nicer to me." She said.   
"What do you want, Katherine." Stefan asks her.   
"Isn't it obvious? I want you, Stefan. I've always wanted you!" She bats her eyelids and tries to be seductive.   
"Just leave already!" Damon tells her.   
"Damon, Damon, Damon. Always the jealous one. Well don't worry because I want you too." She smiles and it makes me want to vomit. Damon takes a step closer to her, his face menacing.   
"Get out now before I stake you myself." He warns her.   
"I can see you're still bitter about my leaving you for all these years. Don't worry, I'll make up for it." She winks at him as she makes her way to the front door.   
"It's was nice to see you again, Sophia." The condescending bitch says to me as she nears the bottom of the stairs.   
"Fuck you Katherine! Go hide back under the rock you have just crawled out of!"  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a vulgar mouth. You should be careful baby Salvatore, wouldn't want Damon to get the strap back out!" By the time I make it down the stairs, Katherine had vamped out the front door and was nowhere in sight.


	6. The Aftermath

Hey guys! I am so sorry about the wait - I have been super busy of late, but I'm back now. I hope to start posting again more regular. I am also working on another story, keep your eye out for it if you like this one. Sorry again guys, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

TVD <3 

The Aftermath

Stefan has just left to check on Elena, leaving me here with Damon, Bonnie and Caroline. I can tell that they now know what happened upstairs as they keep throwing sympathetic glances my way. 

"I'm going to go and get a blood bag from the basement. I'll be back in a little bit." I announce as I walk out the living-room.  
"Did you really hit her with a strap, Damon?" I hear Caroline ask. "How could you do such a thing?" She says without waiting for Damon to confirm nor deny.   
"Shut up, Blondie! What are you still doing here anyway? Shouldn't you have left with Stefan?"   
"If you think I'm going to leave you alone with Sophia after what you just did, you're even dumber than you look." Caroline replied. 

I finish the blood bag and I almost feel myself again. The burning, throbbing sensation in my butt is just a slight tingle now. I decide to have another bag before I return to the living-room, just for good measure. 

Nobody has moved so much as an inch when I get back.   
"How are you feeling?" Caroline asks me.   
"I'm good now, thanks!" I tell her.   
"Can I ask you a question?" Bonnie says.   
"Sure. Fire away."   
"How did you know that was Katherine?"  
"I'm ashamed to admit this but I idolised her back in 1864. She was everything I wanted to be, or at least the person she portrayed was. She was smart, funny and very pretty. She had the men, including both of my brothers, falling at her feet. Even our father adored her until he found out what she was. Sometimes I would just stare at her, memorising her facial expressions, her movements, the way she stood, even the way she battered her eyelids. I wanted to be just like her. When I came home, I knew it was her straight away."

"It's a good thing you did, because we would never have guessed it wasn't Elena. They look exactly alike for Christ's sake!" Caroline admits.   
"Well can you imagine my shock when I first met Elena? I was ready to go all Jackie Chan on her ass, right there and then."   
"Speaking of Elena, maybe I should call and make sure everything is ok. Stefan should be there now, right? I think he will be. It doesn't take that long to get to hers from here, does it?" Caroline can talk a mile a minute.   
"Caroline... Breathe!" Bonnie instructs her.   
"Why? Am I talking too much? Yeah, I'm am aren't I?" She continues.   
"Caroline!" Bonnie gives her the 'are you actually kidding me right now' look.   
"Sorry. I'll stop now." 

"Huh-hmm" I clear my throat so both Bonnie and Caroline will look at me. "Why don't you guys go and check on Elena. She is your friend, you should be there." I suggest to them. Normally I would just tell them to go home, but they think they're doing me a good deed by staying, which is kinda sweet.   
"No, it's ok, Stefan is there. We will go and see her when he gets back." Caroline says.   
"You don't have to stick around for my benefit." I tell them. "I am perfectly fine here. I'm just going to go to bed anyway. It's been a long day!"

They both take the hint and stand up to leave.   
"Are you sure?" Bonnie asks me.   
"Positive." I reply. Caroline scribbles something on a piece of paper that was on the table.   
"Here is my cell number, home number and email address. Call or text me if you need anything." Caroline instructs me.   
"I will, and thanks!" I give them a genuine smile.   
"We'll see you tomorrow." Bonnie says from by the front door. "Come on Caroline."  
"Ok, I'm coming." She gives me a brief hug and follows Bonnie out the door, closing it behind her. 

I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water to take to bed. As I pass back through the living-room to get to the stairs, I notice Damon watching my every move.   
"Can I speak with you for a minute, before you go to bed?" He asks me.   
"Not now, Damon."   
"Please, Sophia? It won't take long."  
"I said - not now, Damon. Goodnight!" I keep walking, neither of us saying another word. 

Once in my room, the past couple of hours replay over again in my head. I keep trying to figure out the same three questions that keep popping up in my mind. Why the hell is she even back here after all this time? What does she really want? And most importantly, how could Damon hurt me the way he did?

My phone rings, so I check the caller ID hoping it's not Caroline. It's Stefan.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey Soph, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Elena?" I ask.   
"She's sleeping, like Katherine said, but she's ok."   
"That's good."  
"I was just phoning up to let you know I'll be home in about an hour or so, but if you need me, I'll come now?" He can be so sweet when he wants to be.   
"No, stay there. Everything is fine here. Don't rush back on my account."   
"Ok. Call me if you need anything!"  
"I will do. Bye Stef."  
"Bye Soph."

I put my phone back on the nightstand and lay down, bringing my covers all the way up to my chin, even though I'm not cold. 

I have been laying here for over an hour and no matter how hard I try, I cannot get to sleep. Feeling a bit annoyed with myself, I kick the covers to the bottom of the bed. Where is that man from the museum when you need him? 

There is still no sign of Stefan. I really hope he comes home soon as I could do with him taking my mind off of everything. All this silence is deafening. Maybe a movie will take my mind off things? 

I slot the DVD into the player before getting comfy on the sofa, or at least trying too.   
"What are you watching?" A small voice somewhere to my left asks.  
"The Lost Boys" I tell him. I just love Kiefer Sutherland's character 'David'.   
"Do you mind if I watch it with you?"  
"You don't need my permission to watch the TV, Damon."   
"I know, but..." He doesn't finish his sentence, opting to quietly take a seat on the opposite sofa instead. 

We got to the scene in the movie when all the vampires and Michael are dangling from the bars, poking out from under the train track sleepers, and the train crosses the bridge and they all drop in to the fog. It's my favourite scene, the only problem is - I can't enjoy it. The atmosphere is tense and really awkward. I don't like it. 

Damon hasn't said a word since he sat down, although I can tell he wants to. Normally when we watch a movie, Damon does his own running commentary. Every scene has some kind of sarcastic comment or funny quip. But not this time. 

"Okay, spit it out." I tell him.   
"What do you mean?" Damon replies.   
"Don't play dumb - it doesn't suit you. I can see your sideways glances. Just tell me whatever it is that you want to say?" 

He gets up off the sofa and comes over to the one I am laying on. Lifting up my feet, he sits down and then places them on his lap before patting my leg twice. I immediately move them so I am hugging them to my chest. He sighs and looks at his ring, twiddling it with him thumb and forefinger.   
"I just want to say I'm sorry. I have never been so sorry in my entire life!" He tells me.   
"You know, that's the second time in as many weeks you have apologised for hurting me. Why should I accept your apology this time? How do I know it's not going to happen again?" My questions hung heavy in the air, whilst he ponders about what I said. 

"All I can do is promise that I will never do that again! You have to trust me on that." Is he joking me right now? I mean, I love him to death but he's not exactly the most trustworthy guy on the planet. He's far too selfish.   
"Trust is earned, Damon, not demanded!"   
"I know. What can I do to prove it to you? I'll do whatever it takes." He turns himself round, raising his left leg on to the couch so he is directly facing me.   
"That's just it, I don't know anymore." I stand up to leave,  
"Please Sophia..." I don't even acknowledge that he has spoken as I make my way back to my bedroom, quietly grabbing his car keys as I pass. 

Once in my room, I head straight for my closet. I gather a few days worth of clothes into a bag before heading over to my desk. I write a quick note for Stefan, and leave it on my nightstand, before I stealthily jump out of my window. I just need to get away for a few days, and what better way to go than to take Damon's beloved Camaro? I know I'm asking for trouble, but right now, I just don't care! 

I know I won't have long to flee in the car. As soon as Damon hears the engine starting he will fly out of the boarding house, ready to attack whoever has dared to touch it. I throw my bag on the passenger seat. As soon as I am ready, I start the engine and put my foot down. I am half way down the drive in under 30 second. Man I love this car. No wonder it Damon's pride and joy. 

I haven't thought far enough ahead as to where I am going, but anywhere is better then here right now. After driving for over an hour, I pass a service station and decide to pull in. The massive, lit up M, is way too inviting. 

Collecting my order of a Big Mac, fries and large coke, I slip on to a seat before pulling my phone out of my pocket and turning it on. It immediately starts buzzing away. 13 missed calls, 5 voicemails and 4 text messages. I decide to listen to the voicemails first. 

1\. "Sophia, where the fuck are you? You had better get back here now with my car!"

2\. "Sophia, you are in so much trouble little girl. Get home!"

3\. "You had better answer this phone, Sophia. You are royally pissing me off right now. You know better than to ignore my calls!"

4\. "I get it. You're mad and this is your way of getting me back. You've made your point, come home. Now."

5\. "Sophia, I'm sorry, ok? Just come home. I'm not even bothered that you took my car, just come back."

Do I look like I was born yesterday? He's "not bothered that I took his car," yeah right! I'm not even going to bother reading the texts. I can imagine that they say the same kind of things. I turn my phone back off and return it to my pocket. I finish my food before going back to the car, filling it up with gas before I leave. 

After a few hours of driving, my eyelids are starting to become heavy. I pull over to the side of the road and once again, retrieve my phone so I can Google the nearest hotel. Luckily for me, there is one 7 miles down the road. 

Arriving at the hotel, I am far from impressed. It looks seedy, but as long as it doesn't smell and the sheets are clean, it will do for the night. 

I am pleasantly surprised upon entering the room, it's actually quite cute. It's spacious with a king sized bed, lemon decor, floral canvases randomly placed around the room and a flat screen TV on the wall. Changing into my pyjamas, I lay on the bed and do a bit of channel hopping. The stations are limited and I can't find a thing of interest to watch. Typical! 

I turn my phone back on, immediately putting it on flight mode, and open my iBooks app to continue reading Twilight. A little bit of Edward Cullen sounds pretty good right now. Before I know it, it's 2:40am. My eyelids are heavy and my eyes are stinging. Plugging my iPhone in, so it's fully charged when I wake up, I place it on the nightstand before drifting off for a much needed sleep. 

I wake up at 5:32am to someone knocking. Groggily, I climb out of bed and make my way over to the door.   
"Hello," I yawn as I open the door. "Oh, shit!" I exclaim as my eyes focus on Damon. I immediately try to shut the door.   
"Ooh, no you don't," he's says whilst pushing from the other side, forcing it open. 

"Damon, I..." I start to say before he cuts me off.   
"Get your stuff, we're going home." He barges right past me. I do as I'm told, not wanting to make matters worse for myself. Grabbing all of my things and not bothering to change out of my PJ's, I head for the door. 

Strangely, Damon hasn't said anything else to me. I don't know whether I should be afraid or not? He doesn't look pissed at me. I wonder how he got here, with me having his car and all? I doubt he has ran. I don't have to wonder too long as I see Stefan standing next to Ricks white Tahoe. He looks extremely pissed! 

"Sophia, what the hell were you thinking?" He asks, giving me a look that had me instantly squirming.   
"I'm sorry, I just..." I tried to explain.   
"Save it and get in the car. We will talk about it when we get home." He turns his back to me and opens the drivers door. 

Considering how pissed off he is, I don't feel like sitting in a car with him for a few hours - I'd rather pull my fangs out!   
"Um, I think I'll ride with Damon." I say. Even though I'm still angry at him, I'd much rather be in his car than with Stefan right now. I turn to go and get into Damon's car, when I suddenly feel Stefan grab my arm and give me an almighty swat on my rear.   
"OOOW! What the..." I cry out, both of my hand flying back to protect my butt from any further assault.   
"Don't push me, Sophia! Get in the car now!" He warns me, pulling me back to Ricks Tahoe and shoving me on to the passenger seat. 

Talk about awkward! I've tried to start a conversation a couple of times, but Stefan has silenced me with - "don't" or "save it," and a simple but effective hand held up in a 'shut your mouth right now' gesture. I'm not even going to waste my time trying again, so I opt for laying my chair back to try and catch some Z's. 

I fell asleep - eventually - but I was woken up as soon as we got back to the Boarding House. It feels like I've been asleep for about 10 minutes. Obviously, Damon is already home, the speed demon! I slowly make my way inside, dreading what is to come. 

Damon is sitting on the sofa facing the front door, unsurprisingly, with a glass of bourbon in his hand.   
"What kept you, brother? Did you get lost?" He jokes to Stefan. Again, Stefan grabs my arm and pulls me toward the other sofa.   
"Don't Damon, I'm so not in the mood right now." He tells him. He points at me with a 'don't even start' expression. "You, sit." He orders me.

"Would you care to explain to me what was running through your head last night, when you decided to just take off?" He asks me, with his arms folded across his chest and his eye almost bulging out of their sockets.   
"I'm sorry, Stefan! I just had to get away for a couple of days. Everything was just too much for me to handle." I answer honestly.   
"If you felt that bad, why didn't you tell me when I phoned you? I would've came home sooner and sat with you." His whole demeanour changed as he said it. 

I immediately feel guilty, knowing he is right. I should've just told him my head was all messed up but I didn't want him rushing back from Elena's because of me.   
"I don't know. In hindsight, I should have but I wasn't thinking straight." I continue to be honest. There is no point lying, because they always know. "I'm so sorry, Stefan!" 

"So, what happens now?" I ask. I want to know what my punishment will be so I can get it over with and forget the last 24 hours.   
"Two things. First off, you're grounded for a week." He informs me. "That means you are confined to your room except for school and eating. Secondly, I want you to hand over your phone until further notice."   
"You can't be serious?" I interrupt him. I am a teenager, my phone is like my pacemaker. "You can't take my phone off me!"   
"I can and I am! Hand it over." He stands over me, his hand out waiting for me to put my phone on to it. I reluctantly hand it over. 

"Can't I just have a spanking instead, get it over and done with?" I ask him. "It's not fair!"  
"No! But feel free to carry on and I'll add a spanking to your punishments, as well?" He says whilst putting my phone into his pocket. 

"Is that it? Can I go to my room now?" I ask, trying to keep my attitude at bay.   
"Yes, that's it, you can go. Do you want something to eat first?" Jekyll and Hyde pops into my head.   
"I'm not hungry." I huff as I get up to leave. "Wait..." I look back at the both of them, "How did you find me so fast?"

The question hadn't occurred to me before now. I could've been anywhere, gone in any direction, yet they found me in a couple of hours. It was Damon who answered me.   
"I spoke to Liz and told her you had ran away. I asked her to check and see if your credit card had been used. Luckily for us, you used it in McDonald's and that dump you booked yourself in to." He gives me his signature smirk, and a wink to go with it. 

"Seriously? That's how you found me so quick? Damn! My morality really is a curse!" Damon laughed at my statement. I could've easily compelled my burger and room, but stealing is so not my thing.   
"No baby girl, your morality is what makes you special!" I look Damon straight into his eyes, slowly walking over to him.   
"Stef... Has Damon got a doppelgänger? Because I think he has been swapped too!" I joke. Damon doesn't do sweet. We all laugh.   
"Make the most of it, cos it's neeever gonna happen again!" He jokes back. 

It's been a couple of hours since Stefan grounded me to my room, and I'm already losing my mind. I have sorted my closet, rearranged my drawers and alphabetised my books. I have even changed all of my sheets, again. There is nothing left to do in here. Normally I would just mess around on my phone and chat to friends, but that's not an option seeing as though Stefan confiscated it. 

I can't even partake in my favourite pastime - reading - because I am being forced to be in here, so I can't concentrate enough to enjoy it. I just keep trying to come up with a way to escape this dumb bedroom arrest. 

Walking down the stairs, I can here Damon and Stefan talking in the kitchen. I can't make out what they are saying as they are speaking in hushed tones. This is a major red alert to me! What don't they want me to know? I press my ear against the kitchen door, and strain to try and make out what they're saying, but even with my vampire hearing the only thing I hear is Stefan - and that only because he didn't whisper - say "it's Katherine we're talking about. You know her as well as I do, she won't stop till she gets what she wants!" 

Katherine, I might have guessed. What has she done now?   
"What's for dinner? I'm starving!" I ask as I walk in the kitchen. They both cease talking immediately.   
"Um, I don't know. What would you like?" Stefan asks, walking over to the fridge.   
"Anything. I'm not really bothered." I tell him.   
"How about spaghetti bolognese?" He offers.   
"Sounds good to me!" 

Stefan cracks on with making dinner, whilst Damon and I just sit in silence watching him.   
"So... What's Katherine up to?" Both of my brothers stare at me like I've got two heads. "What?" I ask. Not understanding what the looks are about.   
"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Stefan says.   
"Because I've just heard you both talking about her. I'm not deaf you know."   
"It's nothing that concerns you!" Damon says, trying to put an end to the subject.   
"Whatever!" I roll my eyes at him. 

Why are they always like this? When it comes to Katherine, everyone is concerned!   
"How is Elena? Is she awake yet?" I ask, changing the subject.   
"No, not yet. Bonnie thinks she has found a spell to break the compulsion. She is going to try it out later."   
"So the witch is good for something then?" Damon laughs. "Does that mean you will be going out later?" I ask him, hoping it will be sooner rather than later. His hawk eyes are making me nervous.   
"Yes, I will. But Damon will be here so don't be getting any ideas. I don't want you going out alone." He warns me.   
"I can't go out anyway. Grounded, remember?"   
"I know. But I also know you!"  
What can I say? He's right - he does know me. Too well! 

Stefan has been gone only 20 minutes when I receive a text on my 'secret mobile'. I know there is a possibility that my phone will be confiscated, and like any other teenager these days - I cannot go a day without a phone! My friends know that if my phone is off, to try this one. The text is off Sarah. 

*text messages* 

"Hey gurl! fancy cumin 2 a party at the Lockwood's w/ me?" 

"Awwww I can't! I stole D's car y/day, so now I'm on lock down. Bummer!"

"No way! Really???? Haha ur crazy! Can't u sneak out? I won't b ne fun w/out u... & Jeremy's goin!!!"

"Wait... Jeremy's goin???? Ooooh ur killin me here!!! I'm cumin... B there ASAP! C u soon gurl! 


	7. Sibling Love

Sibling Love

 

Have you ever heard a hamster/gerbil running on a wheel in their cage? Well, that's the sound I can hear right now, letting me know that Stefan is nearly here. He is running at full speed. Whether it be out of fear for me, or anger because of me, I'm not quite sure - but I'd bet my sitting ability that it's both. 

I'm still sitting on the ground. Katherine is near by leaning against a tree, her arms are crossed and her right leg is over her left leg. She is the picture of nonchalant. I wish I was the same. Stefan arrives seconds later. 

"Sophia... Are you ok?" He asks me, bending down and searching me all over. "What the hell have you done to her?" His question is aimed at Katherine this time.   
"She's fine Stefan, calm down." She tells him, pushing herself off of the tree and slowly walking towards him.   
"She isn't fine, Katherine, look at her." He is probably referring to my tear stained face and the fact that I am sitting on the dirty floor. I would never sit on a dirty floor by choice. 

"I haven't done anything that naughty children haven't been through in over a millennia. Relax!" She is standing next to him now, her voice as smooth as silk.   
"YOU SPANKED HER?" He shouts, jumping up and getting in to her face. 

Katherine, as slutty as ever, seems to be getting turned on by Stefan's rage towards her. She runs her pointer finger down his chest whilst purring,  
"Mmmmmm I love it when you're all angry and protecti..." Stefan cuts her off by wrapping his hand around her throat.   
"You EVER touch her again, I swear I'll stake you myself!" He shoves her, making her lose her balance temporarily. She manages to right herself before she actually falls over. 

Stefan immediately pulls me to my feet.   
"Did she do anything else to you?" He looks me in the eye, making sure I'm not lying to him. I just shake my head no. "Good! Let go." He instructs, pulling me away.   
"Wait... Why are you rushing off? Don't you want stay for a little bit?" She puts on her best seductive smile. Is she actually retarded? Does she really think Stefan would give her the time of day? 

"Fucking slut!" I mumble. "OOOOW! STEFAN!" I shout as he lands a stinging swat to my rear, "what the hell?"   
"Watch your mouth," he warns me.   
"But..." I try to interject,  
"Never mind "but", no cussing!" He says, pointing a parental finger at me.   
"Yes sir," I say through clenched teeth. 

Katherine has been watching us, smiling like a Cheshire Cat the whole time.   
"So, you do have manners after all. I thought you had lost them back in 1864."  
"Go fu..." I attempt to say before Stefan smacks me again. "AHHH... Jeez Stefan! Can we just go now? Before she gets me in more trouble?" I ask.   
"Good idea!" Stefan replies, once again pulling me away, leaving Katherine standing alone without so much as a backwards glance. 

Stefan doesn't let go of me the whole way home, only releasing my arm the moment we are through our front door.   
"Aaaah Stefan. Home so soon?" Damon asks, walking around the wall separating the living-room from the hall. "What the... Where the hell have you been?" He demands as soon as he sees me standing next to him.

I immediately shrink back towards Stefan, remembering the last time Damon disciplined me.   
"Katherine found her in the woods," Stefan tells him.   
"WHAT?" Damon yells, vamping the remaining few feet between us. "Why the hell were you in the woods?" He demands, inching his face as close to mine as he can get without it being weird. 

"I-I just wanted t-to go for a w-walk, get a b-bit of fresh ai-air." My demeanour scared and nervous. Nervous because there is no way in hell that I'm admitting to sneaking out to go to a party, but I don't know whether they will be able to tell that I'm lying. And scared because I don't want Damon to hurt me again. 

"Ooooh, you wanted to go for a walk? Oh, well that's alright then, isn't it?" Damon Salvatore's sarcasm at its finest. "Well, seems as though you like to walk so much, take a nice little walk upstairs and wait in your room. NOW!" He orders me. I quickly walk past, keeping my butt to the wall. As soon as I'm out of arms reach, I run to my room, not taking a single breath until I have closed my door. 

I can't believe I am in trouble for nothing. I mean, it's not like I got to see Jeremy or even show my face at the party. Wtf? Life is so unfair... Or rather, my brothers are! I am winding myself up, sitting here. 

Stefan walks into my rooms a few minutes after me, and I breath a sigh of relief. I was dreading Damon being the one to come.   
"What was going through your mind, Soph? I specifically told you not to leave the house as Katherine is around, but you did anyway. Not to mention the fact that you're grounded. I just don't get why you would do it knowing the consequences?" He grants me a disappointed look as he speaks. The old 'disappointed look'. That's parenting 101. Yawn.

"What is this 'good cop, bad cop'? Or rather 'good brother, bad brother'? Save it, Stef... Let just get this over with..." I say, standing up and waiting for him to take a seat on my bed. He glares at me with his eyes half closed with annoyance, before walking over to my dressing table. 

My eyes, the exact opposite of Stefan's, go wide with horror as I see what he is grabbing. As he makes his way back over to me, my hairbrush in his hand, I have a sudden change of heart.   
"Wait... Stefan... I-I've changed my mind. L-let have a chat?" I say, sitting back down on my bed and patting the empty space next to me. Stefan just shakes his head. 

He does however take a seat next to me, only not so we can chat. Instead, he opts for just pulling me straight over his lap, unceremoniously I might add, without saying a single word. He pushes me forward so my hands are on the floor on one side of him, lifting up head so I'm not sniffing rug, with my legs dangling on the other. 

He wastes no time in spanking my butt with his hand, luckily for me he has left my pants on. For how long they will stay on, I don't know. 

I have been in this regular position for no longer than a minute, and my ass is already on fire. Stefan has swatted me at least 60 times. 

"AAARRGGHH... shiiisugar!" I almost cussed. Not a good time to be doing that. "Stef... Please... It h-hurts," I cry out.   
"It's supposed to hurt, Soph! It wouldn't be a punishment if it tickled you!" I can imagine him smirking. He thinks he is funny - well he's not! Time to get stubborn. 

I bite down on my covers, trying my best to not shout or cry out loud. I am not going to give him the satisfaction! He spanks me for another minute, not slowing or easing up on the pressure of each swat before he finally stops. Phew! I can breath again without worrying about crying. 

I start to relax a bit until I feel Stefan sliding my leggings and underwear down my thighs. Oh shit! This is going to hurt so bad!

I panic, kicking my legs and trying my best to push myself off of his lap. Stefan lands a couple of extra hard seats to my thighs.   
"OOOWWW! WHAT THE..." I shout out, failing miserably at trying to keep myself still.   
"Stop struggling," is all Stefan tells me. Easy for him to say - he's not the one having his ass handed to him on a silver platter. 

"Okay, okay." I say, "I'm sorry Stef... I'm really, really sorry!" Right now I am. I am so not lying!  
"You always are when you're in this position, but not as sorry as you will be in... Hmmm, about 30 seconds!" With that, he brings my brush down on my right butt cheek - so hard!

After two rounds with the brush, I cannot keep my composure.   
"AAAAAHHAHOOW... Pl-please Stef... no-no more..." I beg him. "I prom-promise... AARRGGHH! to not g-go out. I'll OOWW! n-never go out ag-again! 

I don't know what is hurting more right now, my butt, my sit spots, or my thighs. I think they are all level pegging. I bet my flesh is red raw right now. 

After a couple more minutes, I really can't take anymore and my body goes limp. I haven't even got the energy to keep my upper body propped up. Stefan slows down, but doesn't finish until he has swatted all over one last time. I am just a blubbering mess by the time he finishes. 

I had planned on telling him to just leave me alone once he had finished, but I really need his comfort right now. As soon as my leggings and underwear are back in place, I jump up and throw my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight as I continue to sob. 

I must have literally cried myself to sleep as I wake up alone in my bed, with the covers over me. It's pitch black outside so I must have been asleep for a few hours. I have a mental debate at wether to just stay in bed or get up and go downstairs. The latter won the argument. 

I check the time, and it's 3:46am. I highly  
doubt anyone will be awake now, so I creep down the hall so as not to wake my brothers. I don't know if they would be angry if I was to wake them, but I don't want to risk it. My butt has seen enough action for one day! 

Once I successfully make it downstairs, noise free, I make my way to the basement. I really need a blood bag or two. I drain the first one standing next to the fridge before sipping on the second, making my way back up the stairs to the living-room. 

Although I'm still tired, I decide to watch a movie before I go back to bed. I choose to watch Grownups, as I could do with having a laugh. I must have been more tired than I thought as I don't even manage to watch half the movie, falling fast asleep on the sofa. 

I wake up to the sound of voices really close to me. Damon, Stefan and Elena are sitting on the sofa opposite me. They are all staring at me. Well this isn't creepy or anything! 

"What's going on?" I ask no one in particular.   
"Stefan and I need to go somewhere today," Damon answers me. "We need you to go to Elena's for the day. Rik and Jenna are going to be there so you had better behave yourself." He warns me.   
"And what if I don't want to go?" I ask, just a little bit of attitude coming through.   
"You can either go willingly, or go with a sore bottom, but you are going. The choice is yours." Damon threatens.   
"I guess I'm spending the day at your house Elena." I give her a fake smile.   
"Good choice!" Damon smirks at me. 

We arrive at Elena's and I'm gutted to find out Jeremy is not home. This day sucks already! 

Damon and Rik disappear for a short while. Damon comes back in, giving me a last minute warning before he and Stefan leave.   
"Remember to behave yourself. That means no being disrespectful, do what you are told by BOTH Ric and Jenna," he puts major emphasis on the word both. "And under no circumstance are you to leave this house until we come back! Is that understood?" He questions.   
"Yes Sir, understood Sir!" I say, saluting to him. I just can't resist. He glares at me as he makes to leave. 

"Bye guys!" I say as I shut the door after them. "Thank God they've gone!" I say to Elena. She just frowns at me. Miserable cow!   
"So... What would you like to do?" Rik asks, coming over to stand in front of us.   
"Nothing," I mumble as I make my way over to their sofa, grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels.   
"Someone's in a mood," I hear Jenna say. I resist the urge to flip her the bird. 

It's been a long and boring two hours since my brothers left, and I really wish they had taken me with them. I swear, if Elena makes me play one more board game, I am going to rip her vervain necklace from around her throat and compel her to eat whichever game she chooses! 

"I have to go to the grocery store," Jenna announces standing up. Thank you! I could so kiss her right now!   
"I'll come with you," Elena says, leaving the table also.   
"Can I come?" I ask, practically begging them with my eyes.   
"No!" Rik pipes up. "Damon and Stefan have gave specific instructions that you were not to leave the house." Kiss ass!  
"Oooh, don't be a dick, Ric!" I say, immediately regretting my choice of words when I see the look Rik is giving me.   
"Stop cussing. Now!" 

Jenna and Elena are ready to leave,  
"Please can I go with them, Ric? We won't be gone long, it's only the store. My brothers will never know!" I beg him.   
"Sorry Sophia, I can't let you go. There is no point asking again." He tells me.   
"Aww, what the fuck, Rik...! Don't be an ass!" Shit! He looks about ready to murder me. And he is a vampire hunter, so he just might do it! 

I give up, there is no way in hell Ric will let me go.   
"Get me something nice," I ask as I walk Elena and Jenna to the door.   
"We will." Jenna tells me.   
"Bye bitches," I say as I shut the door behind them. I hear Elena laugh as she walks away. 

I turn around, heading back to the living-room, when I bump right in to Ric.   
"God, Ric... Do you mind?" I go to walk round him but he grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards the kitchen.   
"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him, my voice raising a few octaves as I'm a bit worried by the look on his face.   
"I warned you to stop cussing, didn't I? But you had to carry on, didn't you? Now you must face the consequences."

Oh crap. What have I done? I can't run, because Damon will kill me. I can't hurt him, because Damon will kill me. I can't compel him, because I am more than certain he is on vervain - being a vampire hunter an all. Plus, Damon will kill me. Can you see a running theme here? 

I am broken from my thoughts when I feel Ric trying to push me over the back of the sofa. That's when I notice the wooden spoon in his hand. Where the hell did that come from? 

"Bend over, Sophia. Don't make this any worse for yourself!" He warns me.   
"No. Wait... You can't do this!"   
"Oh, I can. Damon gave me permission knowing how hard it is for you to do as you're told." Thanks Damon, love you too!  
I bend over the back of the sofa, hoping he will go easier on me for complying. 

Ric swats me 20 times before letting me up. It didn't really hurt, not much anyway. Not that I'm going to tell him that. He might want to try again.   
"Sorry Ric. I'll be good now. Please don't tell my brothers? I promise I won't do anything else whilst I am here." I plead with him. The last thing I want is Damon tanning my backside for disobeying him. That most certainly would hurt!   
"I won't say anything, as long as you behave yourself for the rest of the day. Deal?" He offers,  
"Deal!" I agree. 

It's been a couple of hours since 'daddy' Ric warmed up my butt, and I've kept my word. I have been the perfect little angel that I normally am. Hey! Stop thinking what you're thinking... You know I am! 

Elena and Ric are talking in hushed whispers in the kitchen. I would listen in, but I can't be bothered with Elena dramas right now, so I just zone them out.   
"I'm going to go to bed," I hear Elena announce.   
"Goodnight princess," I call to her. "Sleep tight, don't let my brothers bite!" Jenna gives me a strange look whilst Ric glares at me, shaking his head. "What?" I ask them. Neither of them reply. 

I can't cope watching anymore of Jenna's soap operas.   
"Can we watch something else please, Jenna?" I ask. Extremely polite. Gotta stay on Ric's good side, eh?   
"It finishes in 20 minutes. We can watch something else then," Jenna tells me.   
"Ugh! 20 minutes? Seriously? God Jenna, haven't you got nothing better to do than watch boring ass soap operas? I mean, seriously... What are you like, fucking 50?" 

I think Ric must be sucking on a lime, 'cause his face is twisted.   
"Excuse me?" Jenna says.   
"Why? What have you done?" I answer back. 

Just as Jenna was about to say something else, the front door opens and Jeremy comes walking in. Closely followed my Damon, Stefan and Elena. Elena? I thought she was in bed? What the hell has been going on? 

"Sophia, you ready to go?" Stefan asks me.  
"I was ready hours ago!" I am so happy to be leaving. It feels like I've spent the day in an old peoples home. Board games and soap operas... Ugh! 

"Bye Elena, bye Jer, bye Jenna - thanks for having me," I call as Ric sees us out.   
"Has everything been ok?" Damon asks Ric. I stare intently at him, wondering if he is going to grass me up.   
"We have had a couple of... Incidents shall we say?" My mouth drops open. What a douche!  
"Incidents?" Damon queries. 

I spend the next minute or so listening to Ric tell Stefan and Damon my list of indiscretions. Both of my brothers look furious! Help me? Please? Anyone?

Damon and Stefan say goodbye to Ric before turning their attention towards me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now!   
"Hey! How was your day?" I try to calm them down. It's not working.   
"Really Sophia? You couldn't be good for just one damn day?" Damon is seriously pissed. 

"OW... Damon... Please... AH... Stop..." I plead, as Damon swats me all the way to the car. He pushes me in to the front passenger seat, whilst buckling me in.   
"I can buckle myself in, Damon!" I tell him, grabbing the seatbelt. His only reply is to smack my hand away. Ok, then. I guess I can't today?

"I want you to go home and wait for me on the sofa. Do not move an inch until I get back!" I nod, not wanting to irk him even more.   
"I'll be back as soon as I have finished." He tells Stefan, who has climbed in to the drivers side. With a slam of the door, Damon vamps off, disappearing out of sight. 

The ride home was short, a lot shorter than I would've liked it to be.   
I am sitting on the sofa, just as commanded.   
"Stef..." Stefan looks at me, a grim look marring his face. "I'm scared."   
"You're scared?" He now looks confused. "Of what?" He comes over, sitting next to me.   
"Damon." I avert my gaze to the floor. "What if he hurts me, again?" I can't help but shudder as I remember the belt incident. 

Stefan wraps his arm around me, pulling me in to a tight embrace.   
"That won't happen again, baby girl. I promise!" He says, before kissing the top of my head.   
"But, how do you know that?" I ask him, a tear rolling down my cheek.   
"Because I won't let it!" I lean my head on to his shoulder, enjoying the comfort off my brother. 

"Would you like a blood bag?" Stefan offers, ruining my moment.  
"Yes please." I don't really feel like one, but it will help with my healing after you know what. 

I am just finishing up my mug of warm blood, when Damon storms in with a face like thunder. I stare at him, full of dread. My stomach is doing backflips.   
"Can I have a word, Damon?" Stefan says to him, before walking to the kitchen without waiting for a reply. Damon follows, now sporting a curious look. 

As soon as the kitchen door closes, I hear the blender being switched on, effectively preventing me from hearing what they are saying. Great! As if I'm not worried enough! 

They re-enter the living-room seconds later, and Damon no longer looks like he is ready to beat me in to next week. He walks straight over to me, stopping directly in front of me, holding his hand out.   
"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" He says, but he sounds like he doesn't really want to do it. I nod my head, taking his offered hand and letting him pull me to my feet. 

I expect him to lead me upstairs to my room, but instead he just raises his left foot, placing it on the sofa I recently occupied, before flipping me over his lap.   
"Wooahhh" I say, trying to balance myself. I know he won't let me fall, but I still don't like just dangling like a Christmas tree ornament. 

"You ready, Soph?" Damon asks me. I nod my head in confirmation. "I can't hear you."  
"Sorry! I mean... Yes sir!" I am so not ready, but is anyone ever ready for a spanking? Didn't think so! I scrunch my eyes closed, preparing for the pain that is about to take over my backside. 

I feel Damon tighten his arm around my waist before the first swat lands. It was a hard swat, and it hurt, but it's not the hardest he can give. I was expecting harder if I'm honest. He follows with another 19 swats, all the same strength, before he stops and stands me back on my feet. 

I stand there, waiting to be told what's to happen next. I sneakily reach my hand around to try and rub the sting out of my bum. 

Damon completely shocks me to the core, by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a hug. I immediately burst out crying, soaking his shirt with my tears, as I wrap my arms around his waist. 

After a couple of minutes, and a lot of tears, Damon pulls away. He looks me in the eyes, placing both of his hands on my shoulder, and gives me a sad smile.   
"Are you ok?" He asks, keeping his sad smile.   
"Yes sir," I answer him.   
"Come her baby," he says as he pulls me down with him to sit on his lap. I let out a small hiss as my butt comes in contact with his leg. It wasn't a long spanking, but it still hurt. 

"Sophia, I am really sorry that I hurt you last time, but I promise that I will never do that again! I really don't want you to be afraid of me. I'm your big brother, you should never be afraid of me!" I can tell he means what he is saying, and it brings forth more tears. I wipe them away as quick as they can fall. 

"I love you Damon! Even when I'm being a brat," I joke. Trying to lighten the mood.   
"Haha," Damon laughs. "I love you too, baby!"   
"Ahem," Stefan coughs from by the other sofa.  
"We love you too, Stef!" I tell him, smiling now.   
"Speak for yourself," Damon says. "I don't love him!" Typical Damon, pretending not to care. 

"Awwww I love you guys too," Stefan says, vamping over to us and jumping on our laps, hugging us both. I go in to a fit of giggles as Damon tries his best to push him off of us, but Stefan holds on tight. 

I think Stefan goes one step too far, as he kisses Damon's cheek. Damon jumps up, dropping Stefan and I on to the floor, muttering something about bleaching his face. Stefan and I are laughing so hard, my stomach is killing me. 

We spend the rest of the night, after Damon has scrubbed his face of Stefan's love of course, watching movies together. It's just like the good old days. Me, Damon and Stefan against the world. I couldn't be any happier right now!


End file.
